Love Game
by chiyo pattinson e yumi uchiha
Summary: Sakura, a única estudante bolsista de uma escola de ricos, viciada em seu ídolo Sasuke, que desconhece sua existência. E se Sakura descobrisse que a sua 'alma gêmea' não é como ela imaginava ? SasuXSaku - CAPS 19 ON
1. Chapter 1

_- TRIMMM TRIMMM !_

O despertador me acordava, hoje era meu primeiro dia de aula na escola de Konoha, e eu seria a única bolsista naquele lugar. Aposto que estaria lotada de mauricinhos e patricinhas, mas nem me importo tanto, afinal eu quis entrar para KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL para estudar, e não para me sentir oprimida pela cara de nojo de qualquer um quando ver uma plebéia na escola mais cara do estado.

Eu botei o uniforme, que por um acaso tive a cortesia de ganhar, uma blusa com uma gravata xadrez e uma saia, sem graça na minha opnião, como a maioria dos uniformes das outras escolas, mas o que 'diferenciava' era um emblema quase mínimo com as inciais : KH

Mas as meninas de Konoha deviam adorar aquilo, ainda mais enfeitar aquele uniforme tosco. Antes de vestir o uniforme tomei um banho, e ajeitei um pouco meu cabelo, apesar de não me importar realmente com a minha aparência.

A única coisa que fazia sentido na minha vida era o meu ídolo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Era o cavalheiro mais cortês e lindo da face da terra. Me apaixonei de imediato por ele quando vi sua entrevista na TV (sim eu tenho uma TV, impressionante não é), falando sobre seu novo filme.

' e essa baboseira toda. Acho que o que eu sentia por ele era algo muito mais profundo, eu sei eu sei, ele nem sabe quem eu sou mas pelo menos tem conhecimento que suas fãs o amam, e eu estou entre essas daí **(lê-se maníaca possessiva)**, pra mim já é suficiente.

Falando nisso ainda não me apresentei, sou Sakura Haruno, a pobretona bolsista viciada em um cara que nem sabe que ela existe, e daí a vida é assim né.

Não pense que eu vejo problema em ser bolsista pelo contrário, eu me esforço pra isso.

Penteei meu cabelo cor de rosa (agora tenho certeza que não passarei despercebida na minha nova escola), e botei o maldito uniforme.

Peguei minha pasta e parti rumo a escola, eram só 11:00 e a aula começava 12:00, eu ia ficar na biblioteca enquanto isso. Mais cedo, melhor. Menos gente pra me ver e ficar apontando dizendo : 'olha aquela lá é a bolsista'.

Caminhei até a escola, era um pouco longe da minha casa, caramba aquela escola era impressionante !

Logo na frente tinha um jardim que devia ser cortado todos os dias, com rosas vermelhas, a construção da escola era toda branca sem nenhum defeito, tinha um chafariz na frente da escola, as janelas tinham uma cor azul claro, tudo de alto nível..

Que escola linda que Konoha era.

Avistei umas meninas e logo me escondi, fui direto para a biblioteca.

Se minha audição não tinha falhado uma falou o sobrenome uchiha e a amiga desta quase teve um colapso.

Eu odiava esse tipo de patricinha escandalosa, eu era anti-social mas odiava principalmente meninas desse tipo. Que quando não tem o que querem choram etc parece que só ia encontrar meninas assim em KONOHA.

Fechei a porta da biblioteca para ter um pouco de privacidade.

Não, dessa vez eu não iria estudar. Abri meu caderno e na última folha eu tinha feito recortes com as fotos de sasuke uchiha que eu tinha, aquele menino era perfeito.

E fiquei as admirando enquanto pensava em como meu dia seria cansativo

Logo antes de bater o sinal eu já estava a caminho da minha sala, eu tinha de ser pontual não podia me atrasar.

Cheguei na sala e ocupei o lugar mais distante possível.

Começaram a entrar os alunos na sala, e só alguns olhavam discretamente para mim, não foi tão ruim quanto eu imaginei, não a primeira aula.

Um menino arriscou falar comigo e eu o cumprimentei normalmente, mas ele perdeu seu interesse. Até que eu vi que a cadeira do meu lado estava sendo puxada por alguém.

Era um loiro de olhos azul piscina, com bochechas rosadas. Ele abriu um sorriso perfeito e falou :

- Desculpa te incomodar, mas esse lugar sobrou então..

- Não, tudo bem –falei

- Eu sou Naruto

- E eu sou Sakura

- Aah a nov..-o olhei com estremo desinteresse- ai sim prazer Sakura hehe –riu sem graça creio que pela minha cara de 'vou te matar se pronunciar bolsista'

- ok, bom te conhecer Naruto. Você parece ser diferente dos outros estudantes daqui.

O professor entrou e se apresentou, ainda bem que não me chamou lá na frente.

Assim foram as duas primeiras aulas, eu quieta no meu canto e anotando alguma coisa que eu achasse interessante no meu caderno. Deu o sinal do recreio.

Desci as escadarias e o menino que sentou do meu lado nas duas primeiras aulas me esperava, qual era o nome dele mesmo... ah sim naruto (que falta de consideração a minha).

- E aí Sakura, lancha comigo eu te mostro a escola – ele sorriu

- Ta bom Naruto – eu estava super animada

Eu e ele conversamos por um bom tempo, o recreio nessa escola de milionários era bem longo. Os riquinhos precisavam descansar suas mentes por terem apenas uma aula ! OMS **(N/A : oh my sasuke haha idiota i know).** Na minha outra escola nós tinham 15 minutos de recreio se a diretora estivesse muito generosa.

Naruto me contou sobre a família dele e porque ele estava no colégio, apesar de ter contado sua história de vida contra minha vontade. Eu gostei do Naruto. Acho que poderemos nos tornar bons amigos.

Foi ai que me deparei com um menino alto passando na nossa frente enquant olanchávamos em frente ao chafariz.

Ele tinha cabelos brancos, e era musculoso, não é o tipo de menino que se vê andando por aí todos os dias. Não era um Sasuke da vida também mas qual é o garoto era LINDO!

-N..Naruto, quem é aquele –apontei pro menino DISCRETAMENTE (eu não sou tão mal educada)

-Aah aquele é o Hidan, filho do diretor, como você pode ver ele faz sucesso com as meninas.

-Hum.. – foi só o que eu consegui falar, mas que sucesso é esse meu deus ! jesus apaga a luz (N/A: desculpem a expressão brega, sério) !

- Ele tem uns outros amigos também, eles tem uma 'gangue' –Naruto completou

- Não sabia que mauricinhos tinham gangue – Naruto riu do meu comentário e concordou

* * *

Então gente, essa é a nossa segunda fic na verdade mas é a primeira a ser postada. Espero que vocês goste, eu e a yumi vamos continuar a postar os próximos capítulos :D

**Reviews ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_-Hum.. – foi só o que eu consegui falar, mas que sucesso é esse meu deus ! jesus apaga a luz (N/A: desculpem a expressão brega, sério) !_

_- Ele tem uns outros amigos também, eles tem uma 'gangue' –Naruto completou_

_- Não sabia que mauricinhos tinham gangue – Naruto riu do meu comentário e concordou_

* * *

O resto do dia passou bem devagar. Durante as últimas aulas eu conversei com o Naruto sem os professores perceberem. E quando cheguei em casa fui direto para o computador ver se tinha algumas novidades no site oficial do Sasuke.

Aproveitei entrei no msn e adicionei meus novos amigos.. ops correção amigo no msn.

Naruto falou comigo a noite toda tentando entender meu vício pelo Uchiha, até que Naruto era um cara bem legal. Tive que me despedir desliguei meu computador e fui dormir, sonhei com o Sasuke como em todas as noites.

- Passou-se uma semana desde a entrada de Sakura na escola KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL -

Hoje acordei bem cedo, 8:00 horas da manhã. Dei uma estudada para já saber sobre o que o professor ia falar em sua aula, e fui tomar café-da-manhã. Comi o de sempre, leite, pão e sucrilhos. E voltei para o meu quarto.

Liguei o meu computador, eu fazia isso sempre, antes e depois da escola.

Lá estava estampada a notícia no site :

**CONFIRMADO !**

**SASUKE UCHIHA VEM PARA KONOHA, A IMPRENSA PRESSIONOU O ASTRO-TEEN DO MOMENTO, E ELE ACABOU REVELANDO PARA ONDE IRIA.**

**KONOHA FANS UNAM-SE E APROVEITEM MUUITO !!**

E logo em baixo o nome da menina que tinha escrito a matéria.

Estado de choque.

AI MEU DEUS DO CÉU ! JESUS ME CHICOTEIA QUE EU VOU MORRER ! ALGUÉM ME ABANA SASUKE VEM PRA KONOHA !

O que é isso ! Meu coração batia descompassado, parecia que ia sair pela minha boca.

Que sensação é essa que eu nunca tive. Acho que pode ser chamado de felicidade extrema, não to nem ai, Sasuke vem para Konoha, isso que importa.

Meu astro, meu divo, minha vida vem para minha cidade.

Tomara que não seja uma pegadinha se não eu mato essa menina que escreveu. Sério.

Fiquei elétrica e animada, quando cheguei na escola Naruto me cumprimentou :

- Bom-dia Sakura que animação é essa ! Nunca vi você assim

Talvez porque você me conheça a uma semana Naruto, não eu estava muito feliz para fazer este tipo de comentário.

- NAARUTO !! VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR ! SASUKE VEM PARA KONOHA

- De novo aquele cara Sakura, você só sabe dele ein

- Meu amor por ele fez efeito, ele vem para mim !

- Sakura, você já imaginou que esse cara pode não ser desse jeito que você imagina né

- Naruto, eu não me importo ! Eu o amo, e só. Você não vai estragar minha felicidade, desculpe se era sua intenção.

- Nãaao Sakura-chan não fique assim ! Eu quero que você seja feliz afinal você é a minha amiga, mas esse Uchiha pode ser uma pessoa totalmente diferente do que a mídia mostra.

- Não acho Naruto, ele é perfeito

Naruto tentou falar algo mas acabei o interrompendo falando que o sinal para o recreio logo bateria. Ele me olhou com uma expressão indiferente e me acompanhou até a cantina. Nós lanchamos como de constume, juntos. E Naruto não tocou no assunto Sasuke de novo, graças a deus, acho que ele sabia que no final das contas de nada adiantaria falar nada.

Voltei pulando para minha casa que nem uma boba-alegre, com um sorrisão na cara. Quer saber eu tava é mesmo nem aí, Sasuke vem para Konoha !

Estava tão cansada de ficar pulando por aí que quando cheguei em casa, só jantei e fui para o meu quarto tentar dormir.

Eu estava inquieta, não conseguia dormir direito, virava de um lado para o outro.

Até que apaguei pelo cansaço.

Na manhã seguinte vou para a escola, milagre não ter entrado no site sobre Sasuke hoje, mas acordei tarde, me atrasando para a escola.

Logo hoje ! Droga.

Naruto estava na grande entrada da escola, e parecia nervoso. Ele puxou meu braço e me levou para um canto.

- Sakura-chaan...

- Que que é Naruto, desembucha !

- ele ta aqui

Mas ein, ele quem.. ele ? Não pode ser.. só se.

- Naruto, seu pai ta aqui na escola ?

- SAKURA-CHAN ! NÃO SE FAÇA DE BOBA !

- Me fala logo menino !

- Sakura, Sasuke fez a matrícula no nosso colégio !!

Eu perdi a fala.

* * *

**Tá aí o segundo capítulo para vocês, fiz bem empolgada, quero ver no que essa história vai dar**

**Beijos da chiyo**


	3. Chapter 3

Se da vez que eu soube que ele vinha para Konoha fiquei eufórica, imagina agora ! Meu deus se eu tivesse forças eu ia gritar até minha garganta estourar.

Será que o Konoha que a menina do site falou era a escola ? Impossível !

Eu cai em cima do Naruto, mas não desmaiei ok. Eu só fiquei em choque mesmo.

- SAKURA-CHAN ! você empalideceu ! Kusou, não devia ter te falado nada !

- NARUTO CALA BOCA ! – grite- Você deveria ter me contado o mais cedo possível, isso sim !

- Desculpa desculpa ! Me perdoa Sakura. Mas eu só soube agora que vi uma figura branca de cabelo preto passeando por ai cheio da pose.

- N-na-ruto ! você viu o sasuke ?

- Sim, infelizmente

- O que eu não daria para estar no seu lugar – suspirei

- Relaxa ! Você vai poder vê-lo todo dia na nossa sala !

Informação demais ! Agora sim em desmaiei ! Você pode achar ridículo desmaiar por um garoto, mas meu coração ficou acelerado duplamente mais do que da última vez.

Acordei agora, na enfermaria. E que enfermaria grande ! Não ! Foco Sakura, você aqui na enfermaria e as outras menininhas atrás do seu amor. OK, tentei me levantar, que dor Ai ! Minha cabeça ta toda enfaixada !

- Sakura-chan – só uma pessoa me chama assim – Você caiu e eu não consegui te segurar ! Gomen sakura !

- Não, ta tudo bem Naruto baka –eu ri – Eu sou muito pesada, aiai minha cabeça

- Não se mova Sakura o machucado pode abrir !

- Ta bom, - me deitei – e como Sasuke está ?

- Nem se preocupa não – ele deu aquele sorriso caloroso que só ele sabia fazer – ele só veio fazer a matrícula mesmo.

- Como você sabe disso ?

- Eu tenho minhas fontes Sakura.

Nós dois rimos. A enfermeira disse que eu deveria ficar sem ir ás aulas do resto do dia. Por mim tudo bem Sasuke não estava aqui hoje. Naruto implorou mas não pôde ficar na enfermaria comigo, fez um biquinho e se despediu de mim.

A enfermeira vacilou e eu saí do quarto, eu não sou rebelde mas não tenho tempo a perder ! É só eu ficar sem entrar um dia no computador que um desastre desses acontece ! Maldita inclusão digital !! (N/A : ok, eu sou uma baka completa, desculpem ^^")

Fui para casa correndo, hoje eu botaria minhas notícias sasukianas em dia.

Ligo o computador, e fico observando meu fundo de tela por uns 10 minutos, nem preciso falar de quem é preciso ?

Preciso me concentrar mais, abro várias janelas e em cada uma delas carrego sites diferentes sobre Sasuke.

Todos eles, de maneiras distintas, estavam a seguinte notícia :

BOMBA ! SASUKE UCHIHA VAI PARA ESCOLA DE KONOHA

E uma foto do Sasuke lindo maravilhoso tudo de bom, de óculos ! Um wayfarer ! Eu morro por esses óculos, comprei um só por causa do Sasuke !

Voltando a foto.. lá estava ele de calça jeans, com um tênis e uma camisa preta. Preciso falar mais ? Super estiloso.. Ai aqui em casa !

Passei a tarde toda me enchendo de informações especiais sobre meu ídolo.

Fui dormir tarde hoje, e diferente das outras noites eu tive um sonho diferente, ou melhor dizendo um pesadelo.

- Sakura.. – Naruto dizia – Uchiha fez uma menina chorar !

- Quem ? Ele não é capaz de fazer isso !

- Você ! – Naruto me olhava com pena

Atrás de Naruto estava Sasuke com um sorriso estampado na cara.

-NÃÃO ! SASSSUKEEE ! – Acordei gritando

- Sakura, cala a boca, to fazendo meu dever, sonhando com aquele cara de novo ein – disse Hoshiko

- Cala boca você criança desgraçada !

Ah é, olhe minha consideração. Prazer, essa é Hoshiko minha irmã, tem uma lingua afiada para alguém de 8 anos.

- SAKUUU ! –sim ela preferia me chamar assim do que de irmã – VOCÊ É MÁ !

- me perdoe Hoshi ! Eu tive um sonho ruim esta noite.

- Hum, tudo bem. Só que você está atrasada

- O QUE MENININHA DIABÓLICA ! VOCÊ PODIA TER ME AVISADO ANTES !!

- desculpe –sai saltitando – té mais

- Oora sua.. –olho pro relógio- ai caramba ! só faltam 10 minutos para a aula começar

Me arrumei rapidamente e fui direto pra escola.

Justo no dia que eu levaria horas para me arrumar, afinal a prmeira impressão é a que conta.

Antes de ir tinha passado meu perfume favorito, e dessa vez até um pouco de maquiagem.

Eu estava diferente, é claro. Até mais bonita, mas eu sei que na escola um monte de meninas bem mais arrumadas que eu estariam prontas para dar o bote em cima do meu futuro marido.

Cheguei lá e vi uma fila de meninas (que deveriam ser estudantes de outras escolas) chorando para o diretor deixar elas entrarem, culpa do Sasuke, óbvio.

O pai do Hidan (sim, eu lembro dele) deveria estar com remorso por permitir que Sasuke estudasse nessa escola.

Entrei na sala e encontrei Naruto me esperando, sentei do meu lugar de costume, só aí vi que Naruto sentaria não na cadeira ao meu lado, mas em outra fileira.

- Sakura-chan, eu mudei de lugar pra que você ficasse do lado do Sasuke. Esse do seu lado é o único lugar que sobrou.

- NARUTO ! Não faça mais isso –fiquei vermelha de raiva-

- S-sakura me desculpa pensei que você gostaria da surpresa

- Naruto, não é isso. Você é o meu melhor amigo e eu gosto de sentar do seu lado.

- OK ! Gomen

- Tudo bem.

A sala toda já estava nos seus lugares, uma menina de cabelos longos e roxos, meio morena para ser sincera, sentou ao lado de Naruto. Ela se apresentou e seu nome era Hinata, parecia ser uma menina legal. Ela e Naruto já se conheciam, mas Naruto preferiu ficar conversando comigo.

- Cadê esse cara

- Não sei né Naruto eu não sou vidente.

Foi aí que a porta se abriu e entraram dois homens na frente, a professora Guren, que estava dando aula de química se retirou para ver do que se tratava.

Quando ela voltou atrás dela vinha nada mais nada menos do que Sasuke Uchiha, e de bônus gritinhos das garotas da sala, com seus 1,80 de pura gostosura (N:A/ desculpa gente, pelo que eu sei ele tem 1,60 e poucos não tenho certeza)

Meu coração disparou.

Ele não vestia o uniforme da escola e sim uma blusa xadrez com uma calça jeans escura, ele usava um cordão de prata e um tênis branco. Seu cabelo estava mais desalinhado do que o normal, parecia que ele havia sido acordado há um minuto.

Guren apontou para o lugar ao meu lado, referindo-se a onde ele deveria sentar.

- Desculpe senhora, O sr Uchiha só senta em lugares reservados – falou alguém que parecia ser seu segurança

- Não em KONOHA

Sasuke a olhou como se ela fosse um lixo. Deu de ombros e foi se sentar ao meu lado.

Chegou sua cadeira bem para longe de mim, como se não quisesse nenhum contato físico e fez um gesto, ao que parecia uma ordem para seus seguranças se retirarem.

- Erm, oi – tentei falar

- Desculpe, não dou autógrafos – ele falou com uma voz fria, indiferente

COMO ASSIM, MEU DIVO MEU TUDO ERA UM GROSSEIRÃO.

- Ok, grosseirão – falei baixo e o olhei com uma cara de assustada

De longe eu podia sentir seu perfume, que deveria ter custado no mínimo mil dólares, o seu cheiro, seu rosto tudo era mais um motivo por eu amá-lo. Mas ele não sabia que eu era uma de suas fãs obcecada, e que se não fosse pelo modo que ele me tratou eu o abraçaria na frente de todo mundo.

* * *

**Mais surpresas estarão por vir, eu prometo :D se em algum capítulo eu não comentar, é pra não cortar o clima UAHUASHUA**

**Beijos da chiyo e da yumi**


	4. Chapter 4

_De longe eu podia sentir seu perfume, que deveria ter custado no mínimo mil dólares, o seu cheiro, seu rosto tudo era mais um motivo por eu amá-lo. Mas ele não sabia que eu era uma de suas fãs obcecada, e que se não fosse pelo modo que ele me tratou eu o abraçaria na frente de todo mundo._

* * *

- Porque você veio para essa escola – arrisquei

- Meu agente me obrigou, não que isso seja da sua conta – ele me olhou com nojo

Acho melhor ficar calada daqui para frente, a não ser que eu queira que ele me humilhe mais ainda. Não me conformo, o menino que eu mais amava me trato como um cachorro. Nem um cachorro deve ser tratado assim para ser mais sincera.

- Noossa, eu só estava tentando amenizar as coisas – eu o olhei

Ele me olhou como'esse seu comentário não merece uma resposta', e botou suas mãos na frente da boca, cruzando os dedos.

A outra aula antes do recreio passou bem rápido, eu me levantei para ir ao encontro de Naruto quando esbarrei no meu caderno e ele caiu. Sasuke olhou-me como "você tem problemas" e algo lhe chamou a atenção no meu caderno.

DROGA ! O caderno abriu justo na última folha, uma montagem de várias fotos do Sasuke feita por mim. Eu o olhei e rapidamente peguei meu caderno, só nós dois tínhamos conhecimento dessa cena, e a única pessoa no mundo que eu não queria que visse isso acabou vendo acidentalmente.

- Pelo menos você tem bom gosto – ele disse botando a mão na boca para não rir alto

- HAHA engraçadinho.

Ele me olhou,desta vez sério, e se retirou da sala.

Naruto que não agüentava mais esperar veio ao meu encontro :

- O que aconteceu Sakura – ele perguntou

- Naruto em 1 minuto eu arruinei minha vida

- SAKURA ! NÃO FIQUE ASSIM É NORMAL LEVAR UM FORA

- NÃO FOI ISSO BAKA ! –gritei com ele – Sasuke viu a última folha do meu caderno

- Hum, pelo menos ele sabe que você gosta dele agora – Naruto tentou me tranqüilizar

- Isso só piora as coisas – fomos andando

Vi uma multidão de garotas procurando Sasuke mas ninguém o encontrava.

- Ei novata – falou uma menina de cabelo castanho

- Que

- Você senta do lado do divo-Uchiha, cadê ele ein

- Eu vou lá saber ! Você deveria tirar seu cavalinho da chuva aquele lá é um grosso – claro que eu ainda amava o Sasuke, meu amor não era tão superficial. Mas quanto menos competição melhor

- Humpf – a menina saiu andando

- Sakura você ainda gosta dele né – perguntou Naruto

- Claro que sim

Quando voltamos para a sala depois de tocar o sinal do recreio adivinhe, Sasuke não estava mais lá. Devia ter saído da escola porque não foi com a cara das meninas, nenhuma devia ser boa o bastante para ele.

Tivemos mais três aulas, Matemática, Física e Redação.

Na última eu escrevi um texto sobre amor não correspondido e a professora me elogiou.

Minha inspiração é claro : Sasuke.

O texto teve um trecho mais ou menos assim :

" Dizem que o tempo cura tudo. Mas desde que me apaixonei por você, o tempo se congelou  
Não tem que me prometer a lua.... bastaria só sentar comigo um momento embaixo dela

Se tivesse um desejo, seria que sempre fosse o primeiro que vejo pela manhã ao acordar, e o último que vejo pela noite antes de dormir.

É incrível como alguém pode romper seu coração, e no entanto segue amando-o com cada um dos pedaços.

Sentar a seu lado sem fazer absolutamente nada é tudo para mim "

Triste, eu sei. Mas não pense que vou desistir assim tão fácil, eu vou atrás do Sasuke ainda, nem que ele mude de escola, nem que ele se esconda de mim, eu irei achá-lo.

Mostrei o poema para Naruto ele disse que ficou bonito e que se fosse eu falaria para o Sasuke : perdeu playboy, olha o que eu escrevi aqui, era pra você, deu mole pra caramba tremendo vacilão ta todo arrependido vai comer na minha mão, pensou que era o caaara mas não é bem assim agora baba baby vai correeeer atrás de mim **(N:A/ brega, eu não sei de onde tirei isso e_e")**

Eu não ia fazer isso, claro. Mas ri do Naruto com seus gestos e animação. Ele era como um irmão para mim e eu o amava.

Me despedi do Naruto e fui para casa, lá fiquei pensando no meu poema e também ri da música do meu amigo. Assim eu dormi, hoje eu não sonhei, um milagre. Mas até preferi assim do que sonhar com as palavras frias do meu ídolo.

De manhã, hoje acordei um pouco mais cedo. Não fui ver notícias do Sasuke, talvez por ser muita cabeça dura. E tomei meu café da manhã de sempre.

Fui para a escola mais cedo, tinha combinado do Naruto de nós dois fazermos nosso trabalho na biblioteca.

Chegamos e quem nós vemos passando ?

Não, não era o Sasuke.

Era o filho do diretor, Naruto se levantou e foi falar com ele

Os dois se cumprimentaram, eu não sabia que eram amigos.

Naruto puxou Hidan na minha direção, e me apresentou á ele :

- Aqui a minha melhor amiga – ele sorriu

- Ah, oi – Hidan era mais bonito ainda de perto

- Sakura você nem sabia que ele era meu primo né ? – Naruto me perguntou

- Vocês são primos ? – perguntei surpresa

- SIM ! – os dois responderam juntos

- Só que Hidan é bem mais velho que a gente

- Não se empolgue, só 4 anos – Hidan disse

De perto eu podia ver mais do seu rosto, seu cabelo branco era liso e seus olhos eram um tom de cinza escuro, sua pele era perfeita e seu corpo era musculoso. Ele era realmente muito bonito, sorte do Naruto se ficar parecido com seu primo.

- Bem vou deixar vocês a sós, se precisarem de qualquer coisa me falem

- HIDAN ! lembrei de uma coisa e o novato ? – Naruto perguntou

- Você ta falando do popstar ?

- Esse mesmo, é né Hidan perdeu seu posto

- Jamais – ele riu – o Uchiha tinha uma entrevista e saiu mais cedo

- Puxa, logo no primeiro dia de aula

- É. Bem vou indo – ele deu tchau

- O cabelo dele não é pintado ta

- Naruto eu não to pensando isso !

- Você ta pensando no Uchiha isso sim

- Adivinhou !

- Ai Sakura larga desse cara.

- Nunca.

Terminamos nosso trabalho e encontramos nossa sala vazia, a não ser por uma alma viva sentada na cadeira do lado da minha.

Não era o Hidan ok, dessa vez era o sr. Sasuke mesmo. E de uniforme, como esse uniforme ficava bem nele ! Muito diferente dos outros meninos.

Como seus braços eram fortes o uniforme ficava mais bonito ainda em seu corpo.

Ele nos olhou com desinteresse e voltou a ler uma revista.

Fui botar minhas coisas na minha carteira e espiei que era uma reportagem sobre ele mesmo. QUE EGOCÊNTRICO ! Estudando com Sasuke por 1 dia e meio já é possível ver seus pequenos defeitinhos.

- O rei do submundo esta de volta – Naruto disse no meu ouvido

- HÁ-HÁ que engraçado – eu falei de volta

Por um segundo Sasuke nos olhou e voltou seus olhos para a revista, o seu olhar era uma ordem para calarmos a boca, e olha que ele não gastava nem seu tempo pedindo, só um olhar dava pra entender mesmo.

Foi por isso, não sei porque meu instinto animal falou mais alto, que eu passei a conversar bem alto com Naruto, de propósito. Nós éramos exagerados porém felizes, e eu tinha esquecido do Sasuke naquela hora, estava até me divertindo com o Naruto.

As nossas duas primeiras aulas foram um tédio, Filosofia e Gramática. As matérias que eu odiava mas sempre tirava notas boas.

As aulas passaram rápido, eu estava animada para conversar com Naruto de novo, nós estávamos virando mais amigos ainda.

Eu e Naruto – que levamos nossos cadernos para eu o ajudar nos estudos - estávamos descendo a escada e eu reparei que quem estava na nossa frente era Sasuke, ele parecia mais concentrado em outra coisa.

* * *

**Obrigada, e continuem lendo *-* espero que gostem**

**Reviews please, beijos da yumi**


	5. Chapter 5

_Eu e Naruto – que levamos nossos cadernos para eu o ajudar nos estudos - estávamos descendo a escada e eu reparei que quem estava na nossa frente era Sasuke, ele parecia mais concentrado em outra coisa._

* * *

Foi quando ele tropeçou e eu o segurei pelo braço evitando uma queda, eu encostei a mão nele ! para tudo o corpo dele é quente, e eu peguei no braço dele é malhado, quantas horas ele deve passar com o personal trainer dele, meu deus esse homem existe mesmo ?

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo. – ele soltou seu braço de minhas mãos com raiva – Nunca mais encoste suas patas em mim ouviu plebéia – ele pronunciou a última palavra bem devagar, levando a entender que nossas classes eram bem distantes.

MEU MUNDO CAIU (música da maíra ao fundo).. eu pensava que qualquer um podia me chamar de plebéia, menos o Sasuke.

Me deu um acesso de raiva, e tudo que eu tinha que falar, eu disse

- Olha aqui seu mal agradecido, você devia medir suas palavras ao falar comigo. Eu não tenh a obrigação de te ajudar não. Se você é acostumado com mordomia e pessoas te servindo, ótimo mas eu não sou sua escrava. Você devia ter modos e pelo menos agradecer pelo que eu fiz. Eu posso ser 'plebéia' mas pelo menos não sou que nem você. Se suas fãs descobrirem que você não é a mesma pessoa das capas de revista, eu aposto que não sobrará nem uma fã sequer.

- Eu aposto que você não vai ser uma dessas fãs do jeito que você é louca por mim, não esqueci daquela folha do seu caderno viu –ele riu debochado-

- Para sua informação, eu fiz aquilo muito antes de você entrar na escola. Antes de saber quem você era de verdade, antes de saber que sua imagem na tv ou em revistas é uma simples ilusão, e que não seja por isso – abri meu caderno – se você é tão egocêntrico que chega a amar suas fotos pode ficar com isso daqui pra você – arranquei a folha com agressividade – acho melhor você chamar alguém para pegar –joguei no lixo- já que você não faz nada sozinho. Vamos Naruto.

- Sakura-chan o que foi aquilo

- A realidade Naruto, vamos – o puxei pelo braço

Sasuke ficou lá que nem um tonto, como ele estava de costas não vi sua expressão, mas ele devia estar rindo. Também pouco me importo, ele não é a pessoa com quem eu sonhava, ele é Sasuke o garoto mais lindo da escola, de Konoha e do mundo porém é um grosso-idiota-estúpido

Fomos para a biblioteca, acabou que Naruto entendeu tudo bem rápido, ele disse que era o fato de eu ser uma ótima professora eu ri.

Fomos nos sentar no lugar de sempre para lanchar até que chega Hidan :

- Naruuuto, Sakura – ele sorriu com aqueles dentes perfeitos – quero apresentar alguém para vocês. Esse daqui é Itachi

Eu olhei o moreno alto ao lado de Hidan. Ele era bonito também, pó nessa escola só tem gente bonita, me lembrou um pouco Sasuke mas parei de pensar naquele baka.

- Aah oi – eu disse – prazer, Sakura

- Algo ta te incomodando Sakura ? – Hidan perguntou preocupado

- Sabe como é primo, ela brigou com aquele Sasuke idiota. – Naruto disse

- Narut.. – eu falei mas fui interrompida

- O que meu irmão andou aprontando ? – perguntou Itachi com um sorriso no rosto

- O QUEEEE ? – eu e Naruto perguntamos juntos

- É. Você que é fã dele não sabia provavelmente porque eu proibi qualquer informação minha em sites sobre meu irmão.

- Ai meu deus – eu disse

- Ta tudo bem Sakura. Itachi é bem diferente do irmão dele – disse Hidan tentando me acalmar

- Erm.. sobre a parte do idiota – Naruto tentava se desculpar

- Tudo bem eu acho que ele seja idiota mesmo

- Bem nós vamos indo, tchau primo, tchau Sakura

- Tchau Hidan, boa aula – eu disse

- Foi um prazer te conhecer Sakura. – Itachi falou

- O prazer foi todo meu – Naruto interrompeu

- OK, vamos Itachi, vamos nos atrasar pro treino de esgrima

Esgrima uau, KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL é chique mesmo.

E os dois foram andando juntos.

Eu disse para Naruto que não ia nas próximas aulas, eram só matérias chatas.

E ele disse que ficaria comigo. Naruto me levou até em casa, minha casa não era tão feia mas eu não era milionária. Eu o chamei para jantar mas ele disse que seu pai o esperava, então fiz a janta para mim e para minha irmã já que hoje minha mãe ia a uma festa e depois dormiria em um hotel junto com meu pai.

Fiz a comida favorita da Hoshiko e contei uma história para ela, crianças são insuportáveis, brincadeira eu adoro minha irmã.

Me deitei na minha cama, hoje eu realmente queria só dormer feito ma pedra, mas quando eu quero sonhar eu não sonho e quando eu não quero acabo sonhando.

Antes de dormer eu vi uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto acidentalmente, não era minha intenção derramá-las por alguém que não as merecia.

E a primeira lágrima foi seguida por muitas outras, até que eu adormeci triste e com os sentimentos machucados.


	6. Chapter 6

_E a primeira lágrima foi seguida por muitas outras, até que eu adormeci triste e com os sentimentos machucados._

* * *

De manhã acordei com o Sol entrando pelas frestas de minhas cortinas. E me lembrei, infelizmente, que hoje tinha educação física.

As coisas que mais me incomodavam eram duas :

1 – eu ia ter que ficar longe do meu melhor amigo, Naruto se tornará de extrema importância para mim

E o Segundo : eu teria de ficar de maiô na frente de todo mundo. Corei pensando na cena, as outras meninas deveriam ter um corpo bem mais bonito que o meu.

Naruto veio animado pra cima de mim dizendo :

- SAAKURA-CHAAN ! HOJE TEM EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA !

- Eu sei – respondi entre dentes

- Então porque esta mal-humorada senhorita

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você esta feliz Naruto ! Eu odeio esportes, e o pior é ter de usar maiô

- Sakura, aqui só tem magricela

- Eu sou uma baleia, sorry

- Ah nem vem

Fomos discutindo, mas toda discussão com Naruto dura pouco pois acabamos rindo sempre.

Ele foi se trocar, e eu fui botar meu maiô. Os meninos teriam tênis e as meninas natação.

Até os uniformes para educação física pareciam ser carissímos, o das meninas era da cord a escola, e o dos meninos era branco com o brasão do colégio. Cada esporte tinha um uniforme diferente, riquinhos malditos. Qualquer coisa era usada como artíficio para gastar mais dinheiro.

Coloquei meu maiô e reparei nas outras meninas, não era lésbica mas queria ver se o que Naruto dissera era mesmo verdade.

As meninas não tinham muito mais corpo que eu, então tava tudo normal, quer dizer que eu não tinha um desenvolvimento lento UHUL !

Fui para a piscina gigantesca, antes me alonguei. O pior de tudo foi quando olhei para o lado vi que a quadra dos meninos era do lado da piscine, na hora fiquei parade e enquanto eles se alongavam olhavam para mim.

- SUGOOI SAKURA-CHAN MAS QUE CORPÃO ! – ai meu dues, eu nuca achei que tinha um corpo tão bonito assim

- Naruto ! BAKA CALA A BOCA ! – o olhei com raiva e imediatamente me cobri com uma toalha, mas antes vi que Sasuke estava olhando

Na quadra dos meninos :

- Agora você se interessa por ela né ! CANALHA !

- Eu sou um famoso mas antes de tudo sou homem – Sasuke riu

- Então vamos ver, jogue contra mim Sasuke – Naruto pronunciou o nome com nojo

- HAHA espero que você saiba que vai perder

Voltando a piscina :

Gai sensei deu as instruções sobre o que deveriamos fazer, quem acabasse primeiro teria a chance de descer no ecorrega, uaaau. O que eu não acredito é que as outras meninas ficaram animadas com isso. Eu fui mal e porcamente fazer o que o professor tinha falado.

Quando acabei sai imediatamente da piscine e antes que um menino espertinho me visse, me cobri com a toalha. Estava andando em direção a quadra de tênis para cumprimentar Naruto quando uma bola super-sônica vem na minha direção e bate com tudo na minha cabeça.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI ! – gritei, eu não sou escandalosa ma sputa merda ! isso dói

- Viu o que você fez Uchiha – ouvi a voz de Naruto

- A culpa não é minha se a testa da Haruno é tão grande, é um alvo muito fácil

- Cala boca – eu falei – você me acerta e nem fala nada

- Sakura-chan vamos na enfermaria – Naruto olhou para Sasuke com ódio – você vai se ver comigo !

- Tchau testuda ! – Sasuke disse

Argh ! idiota, me taca uma bolinha e ainda tira onda. Eu odeio esse menino

Naruto me levou até a enfermeira, me ajudando a subir a escada, eu estava meio tonta.

* * *

**Esse capítulo eu fiquei muito anciosa para escrever quando Yumi me deu a idéia por msn, assim, tomara que vocês gostem do capítulo do mesmo jeito que eu adorei escrevê-lo**

**Beijos da chiyo**


	7. Chapter 7

_Naruto me levou até a enfermeira, me ajudando a subir a escada, eu estava meio tonta._

* * *

Lá ela fez um curativo na minha testona, como diria Uchiha, e disse que eu me sentiria melhor em algumas horas.

- Foi só o impacto da bola, quem a tacou é muito forte – disse a enfermeira

- Tudo culpa daquele idiota Sakura – Naruto disse

Fomos andando até a sala enquanto as pessoas que estavam na Educação Física não voltavam, ficamo batendo papo.

Sasuke foi um dos primeiros a chegar, não sei porque mas parecia até um pouco preocupado. E se sentou ao meu lado sem falar nada, quando Naruto olhou para o outro lado ouvi Sasuke dizer bem baixo :

- Testuda, foi mal.

- É assim que você me pede desculpas, Uchiha ?

- Estou tentando, não exija muito de mim, nunca fui acostumado a falar isso pra ninguém – ele disse com remorso

- OUVIU NARUTO O SASUKE ME PEDIU DESCULPAS !

Naruto riu alto. Esse era o meu troco, Uchiha.

Sasuke me olhou com ódio.

Quando voltei para o meu lugar ia ter aula de português, Sasuke nem olhou para os lados parecia realmente com raiva, ótimo. Passou-se uma aula assim.

O professor Asuma entra na sala e diz que terá um teste amanhã.

Matemática, ótimo. Era o que eu realmente precisava para completar meu dia, era a material que eu menos gostava. Depois da aula de Asuma tivemos duas aulas chatas como de costume e fui para casa dormer. Lembrei logo que hoje era quinta-feira e sexta eu e Naruto iríamos á praia de Konoha.

Sexta-feira passou rápido, eu tive um resultado excelente no teste de Asuma, nenhuma questão errada.

Eu e Naruto estavamos elétricos para nosso passeio pela praia.

E ainda dormiriamos na casa de Hidan, primo de Naruto.

Hidan era um cavalheiro e eu realmente gostei de conhece-lo, logo no recreio quando soube que eu e Naruto tínhamos marcado um passeio para o fim de semana, ofereceu sua casa. E, por educação, eu e Naruto chamamos Hidan e ele aceitou.

- Sakura primeiro iremos andar de biciclceta, e depois iremos á praia

- OK Naruo ! – sorri – Você ta mesmo animado ein !

- é claro Sakura-chan ! Nosso primeiro passeio juntos, como amigos é claro

- Sim, melhores amigos – nos abraçamos- Naruto, você é um irmão pra mim

- E você sakura-chan é a amiga e irmã que eu nunca tive

- OWWWN NARUTO ! PARA SE NÃO ASSIM EU GAMO – apertei sua bocheha –

- AI AI ! SAKURA-CHAN CONTROLE-SE !

- Bem, tenho que ir para minha casa arrumar minhas coisas até amanhã Naruto !

- Eu te busco na sua casa ás 7:00 em ponto !

- Ok ! – dei tchau pra ele e fui correndo escolher minha roupa e outras coisas –

Dormi pensando em como seria divertido meu passeio.

* * *

**Gomen ! Esse cap foi pequenino mas promento compensar no próximo ^^" o capítulo 8 terá muitas surpresas **

**Yumi**


	8. Chapter 8

_Dormi pensando em como seria divertido meu passeio._

* * *

Acordei ás seis para dar tempo de conferir tudo e me despedir da minha família.

Naruto foi bem pontual, fomos no seu Volvo. Sim, Naruto dirigia.

E ele era bem responsável. Aposto que se ele quisesse teria ido com uma Mercedes do seu pai, mas o Volvo era bem mais confortável,

Chegamos rápido na casa de Hidan, e ele estava nos esperando.

Usava uma calça de moletom e um camista de time de futebol, com sandálias.

Ele nos cumprimentou e mostrou nossos quartos, o quarto do Naruto era do lado do meu.

Eu eu Naruto pegamos bicicletas que Hidan tinha separado para usarmos, duas bicicletas super confortáveis.

- Vem com a gente – Naruto ofereceu

- Não, eu tenho que preparar o jantar – Hidan disse

Fomos direto para a praia, que estava super lotada, eu por pouco não atropelei algumas (mentira, muitas) pessoas.

Eu vim de biquíni por baixo para irmos direto para a praia, mas voltamos na casa de Hidan, deixamos a bicicleta e fomos pra água.

Até que um monstro peludo vem na minha direção e pula em cima de mim, começa a me lamber.

- AIAIA NARUTO TIRA !!! – falei rindo – Cadê seu dono ein coisa fofa

- AURF ! – o labrador latiu

- Oi testuda não sabia que você estaria aqui !

fiz uma cara feia, era Sasuke

- Naruto, porque você chamou Sasuke

- Para me vingar do dia do tênis, vamos jogar futvôlei.

- Pff, tira o Petit daí, você vai contaminar meu cachorro

- Ooh o coração de pedra tem um cachorro ! Impressionante – disse botando o labrador no chão

Sasuke estava de regata com uma bermuda, boné e de óculos escuros

- Belo disfarce ein – eu disse irônica

- Belo corpo ein – ai que eu percebi que estava na frente de Sasuke de biquíni

- SEU IDIOTA ! – eu disse empurrando-o e indo direto para a água, o cachorro me seguiu

- Petit ! vem pra cá – Sasuke foi atrás do cachorro

- Ai que confusão – Naruto disse

Sasuke acabou entrando na água só para pegar seu cachorro, molhada sua blusa grudava no seu corpo e dava para ver ainda mais os músculos de Sasuke.

- Que que foi testuda, perdeu alguma coisa – Sasuke me perguntou

- Hmpf ! – Eu olhei para o outro lado

Sasuke saiu da água encharcado, junto com seu cachorro

- Viu o que você fez Petit – ele falava de forma carinhosa, oh que cena comovente

Eu não sai da água, esperei Naruto me resgatar. Ele trouxe uma toalha e eu me cobri com ela.

- Bem na hora pro futvôlei ! – Naruto cumprimentou três estranhos que chegavam

Um deles eu reconheci, era Hinata. A menina que sentava do lado de Naruto na sala de aula.

* * *

**Saiu menor do que eu pensava, OMG D: acho que é o menor capítulo da fic até agora hahah**

**Reviews please. Beijos Yumi Uchiha & Chiyo Pattinson**


	9. Chapter 9

_Um deles eu reconheci, era Hinata. A menina que sentava do lado de Naruto na sala de aula._

* * *

- Oi sakura ! – Hinata me cumprimentou

- OI HINATA ! quanto tempo

Hinata ficou conversando com Naruto mas antes este me apresentou para Tenten uma menina de cabelos castanhos, baixa, de olhos grandes e a Kiba, um menino de cabelos e olhos castanhos, alto.

Sasuke não parecia nem um pouco a vontade com as novas visitas.

- Então, vamos jogar –Naruto chamou – Vem Sakura

- Ah não Naruto ! Eu odeio esportes.

Sasuke riu

- E você Kiba

- Eu vou fazer companhia para Sakura.

Sasuke parecia não ter gostado nem um pouco daquilo, se ele na gostava então estava ótimo,eu ia começar a fazer meu próprio jogo.

- E aí Sakura – Kiba disse – Você quer comer ou fazer alguma coisa

Kiba era um garoto muito bonito, e era gentil também. Ele trouxe com ele um pequeno cachorro chamado Akamaru, com o qual eu fiquei brincando.

- Pode ser.

Nós fomos tomar dois sucos de laranja, enquanto o pessoal jogava.

Kiba me fazia rir, seu modo divertido era contagiante. Nós dois tomamos banho no mar enquanto Akamaru esperava na praia.

Kiba começou me molhando e fazendo uma guerrinha de água.

O pessoal que estava jogando cansou rápido e vieram para o mar onde eu e Kiba estávamos.

Eu soube depois, que os três que chegaram depois dormiriam na casa de Hidan também, Kiba era um amigo de infância tanto de Hidan quanto de Naruto, e dormiria do lado do meu quarto assim como Naruto.

O que eu não acreditei é que ele tinha a idade de Hidan. Kiba era tão doce, tão simpático, tão fofo e generoso não parecia ser tão mais velho.

Quando voltamos para casa já era de noite e jogamos baralho em duplas, Naruto e Hinata, Tenten e Hidan e Kiba e eu. Chamamos Sasuke mas ele parecia se recusar a jogar.

Kiba era também um ótimo estrategista e vencíamos todas as rodadas, quando cansamos de vencer nós dois fomos tomar banho, cada um no seu quarto ok.

Eu botei um vestido rosa novo e desci para o andar onde todos estavam.

No corredor encontrei com Kiba que havia botado uma blusa, um casaco, uma calça jeans e um all star.

- Nossa Sakura – ele parecia ter perdido a fala – Você está linda – ele sorriu, o sorriso de Kiba parecia de um filhote, não interprete mal, mas era tão inocente. Eu com certeza o veria sorrir mais vezes e ficaria mais feliz ainda a cada uma delas.

- Obrigada Kiba, você também está lindo –sorri

Nós descemos as escadas juntos e quando chegamos perto o bastante pude ver a cara de surpresa de todos.

- NOSSA SAKURA-CHAN QUE LINDA ! – Naruto falou animado

- Esta mesmo – todos concordaram menos Sasuke

- Obrigada

Eu pude ver rapidamente a cara de surpresa de Sasuke quando me viu, ou eu estava muito feia ou muito bonita mesmo, mas ele logo virou a cara.

* * *

**Nós duas ainda estamos entrando em fase de desenvolvimento do capítulo 10, mas prometo caprichar :D acho que escreverei amanhã na casa da minha avó KKK Enquanto Yumi foi para um acampamento.**

**Chiyo Pattinson**


	10. Chapter 10

Depois disso, começou uma discussão entre as meninas e os meninos para decidir se o filme que nós assistiríamos seria de comédia ou de terror.

Naruto era o único menino que queria comédia, e no final fizemos uma votação.

Eu, Tenten, Hinata e Naruto votamos para comédia, Sasuke, Hidan e Kiba votaram para que o filme fosse de terror.

O voto de Naruto fez a diferença e nós veríamos o filme Jogo de Amor em Las Vegas.

Sasuke, que não aceita a derrota, não quis assistir e ficou no seu quarto.

O filme era muito bom, e todos nós rimos muito. Eu fui chamar Sasuke para se juntar a nós. Ele disse que não veria o filme só ficaria esperando, e foi o que ele fez até que Hidan disse :

- Bom, vocês já estão com fome ?

- Minha barriga já está roncando – eu falei olhando para Hidan e rindo

- Sakura, tudo bem que você é plebéia, mas não tem comida em casa não ? – Sasuke perguntou, fazendo uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

Eu o olhei chocada e também com raiva, pude reparar que Sasuke olhava para Kiba que retribuiu seu olhar com ódio.

Pelo visto, não fui só eu que não gostei da brincadeira.

- Nós ficamos a tarde inteira sem comer nada Sasuke – Kiba disse

- Com licença, eu estava falando com a Sakura – Sasuke disse

Kiba o olhou com uma cara de descrença e se virou para a TV novamente.

- Bem, então eu vou preparar o jantar – Hidan anunciou quebrando o silêncio que havia se formado

Nós jantamos e em seguida eu subi para o meu quarto, ouvi que alguém batia na porta e disse :

- Pode entrar

Era Sasuke, o olhei com cara de 'vaza cachorro'

Vejo que algo esta perturbando-o, mas ele prefere não falar.

Tomo a iniciativa de perguntar :

- O que você quer Sasuke ?

Ele foge da minha pergunta

- O que você tem com aquele Kiba , Sakura ?

- Pensei que você não se importasse com plebéias que nem eu.

- O que você tem com ele ? – Sasuke repetiu a pergunta

- Porque você quer saber ?

Ele me olhou com uma cara de dor que eu senti até pena, mas se recompôs e saiu do quarto como 'se você não vai responder a minha pergunta não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui' e bateu a porta com força.

Doido.


	11. Chapter 11

Então alguém bate na porta de novo, era Kiba.

- Gostou do filme ? – Kiba era um doce, estava tentando amenizar a situação

- Aham – respondi

- A gente podia ir no cinema um dia desses

- É, ia ser legal

- Tem um filme bom que ta em cartaz – ele sorriu

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e denunciou que alguém estava ouvindo nossa conversa escondido. Preciso falar quem era ? Sim, Sasuke e sua cara-de-pau

- Sua mãe não te deu educação não ? Você fica ouvindo sempre conversa dos outros atrás da porta é ? – Kiba disse com raiva

- Eu vim falar com a Sakura, se importa de dar licença ? – Sasuke falou

- Desculpe, mas acho que o que você tinha que falar comigo você já falou, e agora eu estou falando com o Kiba

- Tudo bem Sakura, depois a gente se fala – antes de sair Kiba olhou para Sasuke, que retribui com um olhar frio

Kiba fechou a porta, pude ouvir seus passos se distanciando cada vez mais.

Fez-se um silêncio que parecia eterno

- Bem, se você não tem nada para falar eu vou embora

- Você esta tentando me esquecer usando o Kiba, que coisa feia Sakura.

- Desde quando eu estou tentando te esquecer ? O Kiba é somente um ótimo amigo, e não é grosso que nem certas pessoas.. nem ouve conversas atrás da porta – completei

- Você me ama ! Você não vai conseguir amar mais ninguém ! – ele gritou

- Você acha é ? Porque você não sabe nada sobre os meus sentimentos

- Sakura, não se finja de boba, eu não acho eu tenho certeza

- Sinto lhe informar que você está enganado

- Cala a boca Sakura ! Não tenta disfarçar que eu sei que você me ama

- NÃO AMO ! – eu gritei, já sentindo as lágrimas que começavam a se formar

Sasuke saiu do quarto batendo os pés com uma força desnecessária, talvez porque não tinha coragem para dizer : OI ESTOU COM RAIVA

Naruto que passava pelo corredor naquela hora entrou e me viu aos prantos

- O que houve Sakura-chan ? Ele te machucou ?

- Não Naruto

- Venha aqui – Naruto me abraçou, como era bom abraça-lo

- Aah Naruto, eu te amo tanto

- Eu também te amo Sakura – ele sorriu – Não fique triste

Depois que eu parei de chorar e afirmei umas dez vezes para Naruto que estava tudo bem ele foi dormir no seu quarto e avisou que de manhã passaria aqui de novo.

Fui dormir, seguindo o exemplo de Naruto, e só chorei mais uma vez até que cheguei a conclusão de que não valia a pena


	12. Chapter 12

Fui tomar café-da-manhã com Naruto, depois dele passar no meu quarto como havia prometido.

- Cadê Sasuke ? – Naruto perguntou, sabendo que estava me poupando de perguntar isso

- Ele foi embora ontem á noite, parece que tinha uma reunião hoje cedo – Hidan disse

Tenten, Hinata e Kiba também já tinham ido, Kiba deixou um bilhete para mim, com seu celular dizendo que deveríamos sair juntos algum dia.

Sasuke era um maldito-idiota-infantil-mentiroso, eu sabia muito bem porque ele tinha ido embora. Ele não sabe enfrentar as coisas. Ai se eu o vejo na escola vou ter um chilique e falar tudo que estou guardando para quando eu realmente ficar brava com ele.

Naruto e eu tomamos um café-da-manhã bem diferente do meu tradicional sucrilhos.

Agradecemos a Hidan por tudo, esse sim ia ser um namorado bom.

Voltamos para casa e fiquei com o resto do dia livre, botei meus deveres em dia.

Já não era mais meu costume ficar vendo notícias na internet sobre Sasuke, agora que eu estudava com ele agora.

Dormi mais cedo hoje, para descansar e repor minhas energias.

Acordei mais cedo e me arrumei melhor dessa vez.

Cheguei na escola e dei de cara com Sasuke conversando com uma menina, os dois apoiados na parede, que nem namorados.

Quase certeza de que ele tentava fazer ciúmes, mas quer saber to pouco me lixando.

Como a menina estava de costas eu passei e fiz uma cara feia para o Sasuke querendo na verdade dizer 'mal gosto ein', nada contra loiras mas essa daí era uma oxigenada-mor.

Eu vi um menino alto de costas de cabelos castanhos, fui andando e quando passei por ele percebi que era Kiba.

O abracei e ele me explicou :

- Nós não nos conhecíamos, ma seu sempre estudei aqui – sorriu, ele era mesmo uma graça – Eu sou um ano mais velho que você, pirralinha – ele disse brincando e me abraçou

Pelo canto do olho vi Sasuke bufando com uma vontade de vir até mim e bater no Kiba, a menina ao seu lado (oxigenada-girl) estava sendo totalmente ignorada, mas de tão tapada que era nem reparou nisso.

Eu e Kiba fomos andando, até que encontramos com Naruto, Hinata e Tenten.

Nos separamos quando o sinal tocou, Kiba e Tenten eram da mesma sala e foram andando juntos e eu fui com Naruto e Hinata.

Eu havia esquecido que sentava do lado do chato-mor (estou adorando botar esses apelidos com 'mor' nas pessoas), só lembrei quando vi uma figura deprimente sentando-se do meu lado.

- Cadê sua namorada – provoquei

- Ela é mais velha, só gosto de mulheres mais maduras sabe como é – ele disse

- Cuidado com a pedofilia ein

Ele me olhou com certo nojo

- E o seu namorado, ta te seguindo até na escola

- Controle seus ciúmes Uchiha

Sasuke me olhou como se eu tivesse falado o pior palavrão do mundo e virou a cara, escondendo seu rosto.

As primeiras aulas, de Português e Matemática passaram devagar, cada minuto parecia uma tortura. Eu, como sempre, fazendo anotações que achasse necessário.

E então o sinal para o recreio tocou e fui lentamente ate a porta com naruto e hinata e ao lado da porta lá estavam Kiba e Tenten andei ao lado deles enquanto deixava naruto e hinata sozinhos huuuum aquilo ali vai da em namoro.

Fomos juntos para a cantina e sentamos na mesma mesa.

Sasuke sentou com a oxigenada tentando me fazer ciúmes o que não adiantou porque estava com Kiba.

De 5 em 5 segundos Sasuke olhava para a nossa mesa, eu estava sempre rindo nesses momentos porque Kiba sempre me fazia sorrir com suas piadas ou seus comentários.

Sasuke deveria estar fervendo de ódio, bem feito.

Voltando do recreio era aula do professor Kakashi. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi avisar que teria um trabalho em grupo, e o pior : os grupos seriam escolhidos por ele

Tudo bem, caaalma Sakura, respira. Não pode ser tão ruim.

Eu posso acabar ficando no grupo de desconhecidos, esse é o pior que pode acontecer certo ?

* * *

**Uma parte importante da história já está em desenvolvimento :D espero que gostem**

**Chiyo Pattinson e Yumi Uchiha**


	13. Chapter 13

Errado. O pior seria ficar no grupo do Uchiha

- Bem – Kakashi começava a anunciar os grupos sorteados – O grupo 1 será formado pelos alunos : Sakura, Nauto – olhei para Naruto e ele sorriu – Hinata.

- Professor não eram grupos de 4 alunos ? – Sasuke falou

- Ah sim, então são os três e você Uchiha

MALDITO SEJA O DIA QUE SASUKE NASCEU !

Maldito seja ! Eu, Hinata e Naruto sentamos juntos sem esperar a boa vontade de Sasuke, e dividimos o que cada um deveria fazer.

Foi decidido que o trabalho seria na casa de Hinata, e nós o faríamos no sábado.

Chegando no dia de sábado

Era hoje que faríamos o trabalho, ás 2 horas eu já estava pronta e Naruto passou na minha casa para me buscar. Eu usava uma roupa confortável, calça jeans e blusa.

Cada um deveria levar sua pesquisa já pronta e nós juntaríamos todas na casa de Hinata, o meu sexto sentido me avisava que Sasuke esqueceria a pesquisa, eu tinha quase certeza disso.

Chegamos lá começamos a fazer o trabaho, Sasuke ainda não havia chegado.

Já estávamos quase acabando o trabalho quando o mordomo de Hinata avisa que um menino estava esperando na porta, ela autorizou sua entrada e Sasuke veio ao nosso encontro.

- Cadê sua pesquisa ? – perguntei

- Você sabe, eu tinha muitas entrevistas hoje e acabei esquecendo

- Ahaaam – falei com uma voz alegando que ele estava mentindo e ele me olhou furioso, não sei porque ele que não cumpre com suas responsabilidades e acha que pode ficar bravo ? Maldito seja !!

- Bem, então você pode usar um dos meus computadores para fazer e depois imprima seu trabalho – Hinata disse – Sakura, ajude-o

- PORQUE EU ?

- Hinata está indo comigo numa lanchonete aqui perto para comprar nosso lanche – Naruto falou

- Isso não é justo – eu disse

- A vida não é justa Sakura – Sasuke falou debochando da minha cara

- E eu pedi suas lições sr Uchiha ? Você esquece seu trabalho e eu que tenho eu ajuda-lo – fiz uma cara feia para ele

- Estamos indo tchauzinho !! – Naruto e Hinata foram embora e me deixaram sozinha com Sasuke

Aí que a ficha caiu que eu ficaria sozinha com ele. Não sei porque dessa vez parecia diferente das outras como na casa de Hidan.

- Testuda acorda ! – quanto tempo que ele não me chamava assim !

- Ok, responsabilidade em pessoa vamos lá

Fizemos todo trabalho dele, quero dizer, eu fiz porque acabou sobrando para mim e eu não queria ter minha nota reduzida se o trabalho dele estivesse ruim.

E quando acabei imprimi. Naruto e Hinata estavam demorando, será que eles estavam namorando escondido ?

- Os dois estão demorando

- Esta preocupada Sakura ?

- Claro, eles são meus amigos

- Entendo

Aconteceram duas coisas nessa hora :

Eu fui pegar o grampeador para ajeitar o trabalho do Sasuke e ele ia tentar se levantar quando tropeçou nas minhas pernas e caiu batendo a cabeça na quina da mesa.

OH MEU DEUS ! EU MATEI SASUKE UCHIHA !

* * *

**Seria bem Ino chamar a Sakura de testuda, mas achei dvertido botar o Sasuke chamando-a assim :) **

**O próximo capitulo será postado em breve**

**Yumi**


	14. Chapter 14

- SASUKE SASUKE ! VOCÊ ESTA BEM ? – Perguntei preocupada

- Ai testuda ! Parece que sua tentativa de me matar falhou.

- Sasuke não brinca ! Sua testa está sangrando !

- Cara, ta doendo ! Sério, você não me matou mas foi quase ein

- Cale a boca ! – eu segurei sua cara nas minhas mãos – Eu vou fazer um curativo nisso

- Eu que devia estar bravo, controle-se.

- Me desculpa.

- Tá, tá.

- Eu vou dar um jeito nisso

Chamei o mordomo de Hinata

- Por gentileza, será que você podia me trazer uns curativos ?

- Sem problemas senhorita, você se machucou ? Quer que eu chame um médico ?

- Não fui eu, e obrigada um médico não será necessário, só os curativos mesmo.

- Com licença, vou buscá-los

- Se não for pedir muito por favor leve os curativos no quarto

- Sim, sem problemas. Mais alguma coisa ?

- Não, obrigada.

Voltei para o quarto e Sasuke estava deitado na cama, parecia estar me esperando.

Sentei ao seu lado, e botei sua cabeça no meu colo (sem segundas intenções, eu estava realmente preocupada com ele).

- Que isso ? Enlouqueceu ?

- Não, eu estou preocupada com você só isso.

Eu tirei seus cabelos negros de perto do machucado, seus olhos me fitaram por um momento.

O mordomo entrou no quarto e deixou as coisas na mesinha eu agradeci e fui pegar os curativos, mas Sasuke me impediu de levantar segurando a minha mão.

- Fique aqui - ele disse me olhando

Puxou meu corpo para junto do seu e o rosto de Sasuke se aproximou do meu e logo percebi o quanto ele estava perto de mim já chegava ate a sentir sua respiração.

Quando nossos lábios estavam quase se encostando ouvimos as vozes de Naruto e Hinata cada vez mais se aproximando do quarto, suas vozes ficavam cada vez mais nítidas. Nos afastamos e fingimos que nada tinha acontecido.

Eu fiquei um pouco corada quando a porta do quarto abriu, não sei se Sasuke também estava mas eu não o olharia, se fizesse isso eu ficaria mais vermelha que um tomate.

- E ai, fizeram tudo ? – Naruto entrava com o lanche em suas mãos

- Sim – Sasuke respondeu, acho que ele percebeu que eu não conseguiria falar

- Nos atrasamos porque encontrei Hidan na lanchonete – Naruto explicou

- Vamos lanchar ? – Hinata ofereceu

- Arrã – eu respondi

Depois do lanche e de acabarmos o resto do trabalho, Naruto me levou para casa.

Fui dormir direto pensando no que tinha acontecido entre mim e Sasuke.

Só podia ter sido efeito da pancada, Sasuke jamais fora assim comigo. Ele não estava consciente deve ser essa a explicação, ou é isso que eu adotarei como justificativa.

Seria mais prático perguntar diretamente á ele, mas ele com quase toda certeza negaria.

Dormi pelo cansaço e exaustão, amanhã seria domingo e eu teria o dia todo livre para repensar sobre o assunto.

Acordei mais tarde do que de costume, e passei o dia inteiro relaxando. Tomei um cappucino na cafeteria perto da minha casa, e levei minha irmã para almoçar fora comigo.

Fui no shopping de tarde passar o tempo e acabei encontrando Kiba lá, ele me chamou para ir ao cinema mas eu tive de recusar o convite, não estava com muita cabeça para isso. Mas dei a desculpa de que tinha de cuidar de minha irmã.

Chegando em casa, um pouco cansada até por ficar andando pelo shopping, lanchei e repensei sobre a atitude de Sasuke ontem. Não cheguei a nenhuma boa conclusão.

Li um pouco da matéria, as provas estavam se aproximando, e passei o resto do dia no computador.

Dormi mais tarde do que de costume, quando estou na internet perco um pouco da noção do tempo, mas antes disso para relembrar minha época de vício, fui em um site de fãs do Sasuke. Tinham novas notícias e fotos dele, em todas ele estava lindo como sempre.

Quem olha nas fotos pensa que ele é só aquilo, além de ser bem mais bonito ele é bem mais grosso ao vivo também.

Na manhã de segunda-feira eu arrumei meu material e parti para a escola, mas antes fiz tudo que tinha que fazer além de tomar um bom banho.

Chegando lá e percebi que Sasuke havia chegado mais cedo, não sei porque mas eu desviei meu caminho assim que o vi evitando que nós nos encontrássemos.

Dessa vez ele estava sozinho sem a loira oxigenada, me senti um pouco feliz por isso.

Ele tinha desistido de me fazer ciúmes.

Quando Naruto chegou, eu fiquei do seu lado o tempo todo, fiquei corada só de ficar perto do Sasuke. E hoje ele não estava tão grosso como ele normalmente era, alguma coisa tinha mudado, mas só eu percebi isso porque ele era meu assunto favorito.

- SASUKE QUE QUE ACONTECEU COM SUA TESTA – Quando eu e Naruto acabamos encontrando com ele, depois de eu tentar esquivar de tudo

- Eu bati ontem Naruto.

- Nossa eu nem vi

Naruto se distanciou para cumprimentar Hinata.

- Você está melhor ? – perguntei preocupada

- Aham, já ta melhorando Sakura – uma das raras vezes que ele não me chamou de testuda

- Hum, que bom – dei um sorriso

Subimos e tivemos as duas primeiras aulas, hoje eu estava com tédio, como sempre.

O sinal do recreio bateu e Sasuke ficou me esperando junto com Naruto e Hinata na sala.

Ele passou o recreio junto de nós 4, nesse dia o intervalo de Kiba foi no mesmo horário que o nosso. Sasuke foi comprar alguma coisa na cantina e eu perguntei para Naruto se ele não estava achando Sasuke muito simpático e todos concordaram menos Kiba pelo acontecimento na casa do Hidan ele nunca mais foi muito com a cara do Sasuke.

As três últimas aulas foram divididas em discursos do diretor dizendo quais seriam os possíveis projetos e viagens para esse ano. E outras duas aulas que fizemos dinâmicas em grupo, só não sei por quê.

Quando cheguei em casa exausta, entrei no meu quarto e vi que um aviso gigante estava marcado no meu calendário. O aniversário de Sasuke era daqui há uma semana, como eu esqueci disso !

Lembrei que por mais incrível que seja Sasuke não me chamou de testuda em momento nenhum e até foi muito gentil comigo.

Eu pensava que ele estaria bravo pelo que eu fiz com ele, só que eu não me lembrava dele com raiva. Só consegui pensar naquela hora que ele pediu para que eu ficasse com ele.

Não sei se Sasuke gostava de mim, ele nunca demonstrou isso.

Acabei dormindo com isso em mente.

Logo pela manhã eu já me arrumava para a escola.

Hoje eu estava até um pouco animada, Naruto iria me buscar para irmos juntos.

Eu disse que não seria necessário um carro já que a escola não era tão longe assim.

Conversamos sobre o novo comportamento de Sasuke, parecia que ele tinha amadurecido.

- Sakura ! Naruto ! – uma voz nos chamou

Viramos e vimos que era Sasuke, carregando alguns papéis na mão.

- Sasuke, antes que eu me esqueça feliz aniversário adiantado

- Sobre isso mesmo que eu quero falar, vai ter uma festa na minha casa

Eu e Naruto pegamos os nossos convites, o papel era grosso e as letras eram douradas, tudo ali era lindo. Seria um baile a fantasia

- Vão chover garotas – Naruto falou

Sasuke e eu rimos

- Bem, eu vou começar a procurar minha fantasia. Quer ir depois da aula comigo Naruto ? – perguntei

- Ah sim sim aproveito e você me ajuda a escolher a minha

- Ta bom então. Sasuke você já tem sua fantasia certo ?

- Claro

- E qual vai ser ?

- É uma surpresa – ele trocou um olhar comigo, mas desviei para combinar sobre a festa com Naruto.

Durante a nossa aula de Literatura, Sasuke perguntou se eu já tinha idéia de que eu iria.

- Não sei né. E não vou te contar quando descobrir, vai ser surpresa – falei do mesmo jeito que ele tinha falado comigo

Ele fez uma careta

No fim da aula eu e Naruto fomos a um shopping onde tinha uma loja gigaante com muitas fantasias.

Provei várias fantasias enquanto Naruto ia opinando :

- O que você achou

- Hum...

Eu vestia uma fantasia de coelinha.

- Não – eu mesma deduzi pela sua cara

Entrei no provador cheia de fantasias e botei uma de branca-de-neve

- Essa ficaria bem na Hinata

- Realmente – concordei

Era a sétima ou oitava fantasia que eu provava.

- É ESSA SAKURA-CHAN ! – Naruto disse com os olhos brilhando

- ALELUIA ! Finalmente uma fantasia que você gosta

Naruto riu, eu separei minha fantasia com a mulher da loja.

- E você Naruto-kun ?

- Acho que vou combinar minha fantasia com a do Hidan

- Por favor, nada muito exagerado

- O Hidan nunca deixaria – ele sorriu

Naruto ligou para Hinata, para ver se ela já sabia qual fantasia usaria.

- Hinata vai de Havaiana – Naruto disse sorrindo, parecia estar tendo fantasias com Hinata

- NARUTO SEU HENTAAAAI ! – eu bati nele de brincadeira – Você gosta dela né

- É, ela é linda

- Eu sei

- Bem, boa noite – eu já estava na frente da minha casa

* * *

**Capítulo em homenagem a Amanda, Jennifer, Gabriel e Larissa**

**E a todos que mandaram as reviews e peço que continuem mandando *-***

**beijos, chiyo**


	15. Chapter 15

~ De manhã ~

Meu cabelo estava mais parecido com um poodle **(N/A : me inspirei no cabelo jasper no trailler de new moon ok não me culpem :D)**

Penteei até que uma hora ficou certo.

Já tinha se passado mais de um mês que eu estudava no melhor colégio de Konoha, KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL. E desde então eu me divertia sempre a cada dia escolar.

Com meus novos amigos, apesar de as aulas serem um tédio, nós nos divertíamos.

Hoje era sábado, e eu iria procurar um sapato para combinar com a minha fantasia.

No shopping fui na primeira loja e achei um sapato vermelho lindo, da cor que eu queria.

Agora só faltava enfeitar e pregar alguma coisas e _Voilà_ eu teria o sapato perfeito.

Estava andando, perdendo tempo e esperando um pouco para almoçar até que me deparo com Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele estava com uma roupa bem diferente do que costumava usar na escola (dã sakura nós não estamos na sala de aula pra ficar usando uniforme !!)

Ele mexia no seu iPhone, mas isso não interessa. Por um mínimo segundo ele me olhou e já vinha na minha direção.

Droga, meu plano de fuga não funcionaria. Eu fingi não ter visto Sasuke e sai correndo.

Mas, ele veio atrás de mim.

- Fugindo de alguma coisa Sakura

- Aah não, é que eu vi um amigo meu ali – tentei soltar a sua mão que me segurava

- Sakura, não dava pra pensar em uma desculpa melhor não ?

-suspirei- Não

- Hmpf, vem cá e almoça comigo

- Passo, obrigada. Agora me solta vai – tentei me soltar novamente mas era impossível, ele era bem mais forte que eu

- Não vou te soltar se você não almoçar comigo – ele sorriu e eu dei língua

Acabei almoçando com Sasuke, contra minha vontade.

Ele insistiu em me levar em casa, mas eu disse pra me deixar em paz que almoçar com ele já estava bom demais e tinha gastado minha cota de –horas com Sasuke- do dia.

Voltei para casa, chequei minha fantasia, tudo ok.

Liguei para Naruto e ficamos batendo papo de como essa festa poderia ser boa.

E depois liguei para Hinata, combinamos de que no domingo eu iria na casa dela para provarmos as fantasias juntas e fazer alguns ajustes se fosse necessário.

Deitei na minha cama pensando em como essa festa poderia ser ralmente boa.

De manhã acordei com o barulho do meu celular, era Hinata me ligando preocupada.

- Ta, só vou me arrumar e já vou. Gooomen Hinata-chan

- Tudo bem, mas não demora muito

- Ok !

Peguei um vestido simples, e a minha fantasia.

A casa de Hinata não ficava muito longe e minha mãe tinha me levado de carro.

- SAKURA ! – ela me abraçou – Finalmente você chegou !

- Desculpe pelo atraso – dei um sorriso constrangido

- Tudo bem – ela riu – Entre

Eu já devo ter falado que a casa da Hinata é impressionante, e se não falei acredite, é.

As paredes são todas de vidro com cortinas grandes e de um tecido aparentemente caro. O quarto da Hinata, que era gigante, tinha dois andares, e ficava no segundo andar da casa.

O seu quarto tinha um espaço que parecia uma pequena "sala", onde no canto ficava sua mesa para estudos. No meio junto da tv de plasma ficava seu sofá onde ela deveria dormir de vez em quando, se tivesse preguiça de subir até sua cama.

- E então Sakura qual é a sua fantasia – ela disse com um brilho nos olhos

- Hinata ! Deixa de ser curiosa – fiz uma careta

- Por favooor Sakura-chan ! Me mostra – ela fez um bico

- Okok, mas antes você prova a sua

- Oká !

Hinata provou sua fantasia que combinou perfeitamente com seus cabelos negros lisos, e sua franja. Seus olhos perolados ainda davam um ar ainda mais delicado em conjunto com a fantasia. A saia com várias, faixas vermelhas escorridas, realçou os detalhes do corpo de Hinata, e combinaram com sua pele pálida.

- Sugooooi Hinata-chan ! Ficou lindo !

- Obrigada – ela disse corando, Hinata era muito tímida

Nós duas sorrimos

- Sua vez Sakura

- Nãaao Hinata ! Deixa ser surpresa – reclamei

- Nós combinaaamos ! – ela tacou uma de suas almofadas na minha cara

- Já que não tenho escolha.. – eu preferia não discutir com Hinata

Fui no banheiro de Hinata e levei minha fantasia comigo.

Vesti.

Dessa vez tinha ficado até melhor do que na loja, quando provei pela primeira vez.

Saí do banheiro um pouco contra minha vontade, queria que fosse surpresa mesmo apesar de não achar a fantasia tão perfeita.

Hinata fez uma cara de espanto

- S-Sakura ! KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAI ! – ela pulou em cima de mim

- HINATA CONTROLE-SE !! – a segurei

- Sakura você está perfeita – ela sorriu com entusiasmo

- Arigatou

- Prepare-se para todos meninos da festa babarem por você

- Acho que não Hinata

- Eu acho que sim

- Pelo menos o Naruto..

- O que tem ele ? – ela não conseguiu esconder a preocupação

- Nada.. você vai ver na festa

**~ Enquanto isso Sasuke fazia os preparativos para o seu aniversário ~**

- Não, não a pista de dança vai ficar perto da piscina da varanda – dizia a empresária de Sasuke

- Certo , chefe

- E o chafariz coloquem ali – apontou

- Certo, chefe

**~ Fim do momento Sasuke ~**

Voltei para minha casa, já estava de noite.

Eu e Hinata passamos a tarde toda conversando, e eu tinha perdido a noção do tempo.

Amanhã eu tinha festival na minha escola, e nós ficaríamos fazendo qualquer coisa, enquanto os alunos das outras salas apresentavam seus projetos.

Basicamente seria uma semana que teríamos palestras, assistiríamos filmes e conversaríamos sobre vários temas. Uma semana de aula perdida, eu não me importaria de faltá-la

Uma semana de tédio, que eu prefiro não descrever e ir direto para o mais importante : o dia da festa do meu divo.

Era o dia do baile a fantasia na casa do Sasuke, e eu não conseguia conter minha ansiedade.

Eu fui me arrumar na casa da Hinata junto com ela e Tenten, Hinata chamou algumas das melhores cabeleleiras e manicures do salão de sua mãe para ajudar na nossa arrumação.

Depois de duas horas fazendo o cabelo, e de trinta minutos só lixando as unhas , finalmente ficamos prontas.

- SAKURA ! QUE ORGULHO DE SER SUA AMIGA – Tenten falou

- Você ta demais – Hinata disse

- Obrigada meninas – eu sorri

Me olhei no espelho e não pude negar, meu cabelo tinha sido preso em duas maria-chiquinhas, e a ponta dele estava levemente ondulada.

Meus olhos tinham ficado em destaque com a maquiagem que eu tinha passado, o blush revelava as maçãs do meu rosto e deixou-as mais delicadas.

O vestido deixava minhas pernas a mostra, e essas pareciam maiores, com uma meia que eu usava.

E para completar meu sapato vermelho que eu tinha enfeitado com lantejoulas.

Entrei no personagem.

- Bem meninas, vamos pra festa ! – Hinata disse, nós pegamos nossos convites e fomos em um dos carros de Hinata com seu chofer.

A casa de Sasuke superava tanto a casa de Hinata quanto a de Hidan.

Era de se esperar de uma super-estrela.

A entrada parecia um paraíso, os coqueiros enfeitavam uma passarela onde podia ser vista a casa atrás. Uma casa branca, sem nenhuma falha.

Me senti desprezível perto daquela casa gigante, assustador deveria ser morar ali, dava pra se perder naquele lugar !

Tinham três jardins, um deles o maior que era o principal, e duas piscinas.

Sem contar nas quadras de esportes e outras coisas.

Só passando na frente da casa pude observar isso.

A pista de dança montada, era gigante.

Também vi várias meninas indo para a festa, e os seguranças (mais ou menos 20 eu acho, para evitar paparazzis) abordavam-nas pedindo seus convites.

A maioria delas estava vestida de forma vulgar, provavelmente querendo chamar a atenção.

Era muito comum ver uma menina vestida de capetinha (sutiã e calcinha praticamente haha) andando por aí.

Vi Sasuke passando e algumas, melhor dizendo : muitas, meninas indo atrás dele.

E que fantasia era aquela ! Ele estava de deus grego, não que precisasse de fantasia, a fantasia que era meio aberta deixava seus músculos á mostra. Me segurei para não agarrá-lo pelo pescoço e tirá-lo de perto daquelas piranhas.

E para o toque final sua fantasia tinha uma faixa vermelha e detalhes dourados.

Eu realmente gostei daquela fantasia, só não gostei dos suspiros das outras meninas ao vê-lo vestido assim.

Saímos do carro e pude ver os olhares direcionados para nós, ou para mim, não sei ao certo.

Hoje eu tinha que causar, não que eu fosse muito disso, mas o Sasuke tinha que ver que eu também tinha o meu valor.

Fomos direto para a pista de dança, após entregarmos nossos convites.

Eu não fazia questão de cumprimentar Sasuke.

Comecei a dançar e percebi que chamava a atenção dos amigos dele, e via que todos estavam cometando alguma coisa.

Vi Sasuke do outro lado da pista, sendo seguido por uma menina fantasiada de coelinha da playboy.

Tocou a música que eu amava ! RIGHT ROOOOUND !

Eu sabia toda a letra dessa música, e tinha coreografia ensaiada.

Tenten e Hinata pareciam estar se divertindo também enquanto dançavam perto de mim.

Enquanto dançava eu cantava a música

-_ You spin my head right round, right round_

Senti o peito de um menino encostar nas minhas costas, e sua boca tocar delicadamente meu ovuido e cantar, com uma voz rouca suuper sexy :

- _When you go down, when you go down down..._

Me virei e me deparei com meus deus grego.

Desde quando ele fazia isso comigo ?

- Sasuke, quase que você me mata de susto

Ele riu

- Adorei sua fantasia, Dorothy **(N/A : pra quem não sabe é do mágico de OZ, acho muito kawaii *-*)** esse seu vestido azul me provoca Sakura

- Sasuke, eu sei que é seu aniversário, mas você podia ter manerado na bebida ein, ficar falando essas besteiras

- Eu não bebi nada até agora

- Seeei – o olhei com desconfiança

Me afastei dele, e tirei suas mãos que estavam envolvendo a minha cintura

Sai andando por aí como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ouvi alguém se aproximar do Sasuke e dizer :

- Nossa Sasuke, me apresenta aquela menina

Eu não pude deixar de rir.

Enquanto estava caminhando Naruto dançando com Hinata abraçados e Hidan conversando com dois outros meninos. Naruto e Hidan estavam fantasiados em uma espécie de dupla dinâmica, homens de preto. Hidan estava muito sexy e Naruto tinha ficado bonito com o terno.

- SAKURA - Hidan me chamou

- OI HIDAN

- Quero te apresentar meus dois amigos, este é Gaara – um ruivo lindo com os olhos verdes claros- e este é Sasori – outro ruivo de olhos negros, com uma face angelial

- Prazer – Gaara disse

- Oi – o segundo, Sasori falou

Apertei suas mãos

- Eles são imãos Sakura, e vão entrar na nossa escola no segundo semestre

- Que legal – eu realmente estava feliz, porque dois irmãos gatos ruivos iriam entrar na minha escola

- Aham – Sasori concordou uma cara alegre

- Depois eu volto – sorri – tenho que ir, prazer em conhece-los

- Foi um prazer também – os dois responderam juntos

Reconheci uma pessoa de costas, os cabelos cor de chocolate rebeldes estavam balançando com o vento

- KIBAAAAAAAA ! – O agarrei pelas suas costas alegre

- SAKURA ! – ele gritou de volta

- Você está aqui – meus olhos brilharam

Kiba estava lindo, vestido de pirata, botou até um brinco que combinou muito com o seu visual.

Sua roupa rasgada propositalmente, deixou seu peitoral lindo á mostra.

Em sua testa havia sido colocado um lenço que tinha ficado uma graça.

- Kiba você está lindo – exclamei

- Olhe para você Sakura ! Todos da festa estão comentando

- Estão ? – perguntei realmente curiosa

- Sakura, você se tornou o assunto principal dessa festa. Os meninos não tiram os olhos de você.

- Hum.. interessante eu não sabia disso. Bem Kiba vamos dançar ?

Obviamente Kiba era meu amigo, eu pelo menos não tinha segundas intenções.

Vi Sasuke pelo canto do meu olho, sorri e acenei.

Ele fez uma cara de poucos amigos, sempre ficava estranho quando Kiba estava por perto.

Estava dançando com Kiba até meu braço ser puxado

- Ei ! Me solta ! – olhei para o lado e vi que era Sasuke – QUE MERDA É ESSA GAROTO ? EU PEDI PRA VOCÊ ME SOLTAR !

- Cala a boca Sakura, não faça escândalo

- Deixa de ser grosso – e como sempre tentei tirar sua mão do meu braço, mas ele não gostou muito disso e apertou o meu braço mais ainda – TÁ ME MACHUCANDO SASUKE ! ME SOLTA

- Larga a Sakura ! – Kiba falou, mas nós já estávamos muito distantes dele

- Sasuke, pra onde você está me levando ?

Sasuke me levou para um dos jardins de sua casa esse devia ser o principal por ser o maior de todos

Gritei mais ainda

- SASUKEEE !

- Calma garota quero te mostrar uma coisa

Ficamos andando em silêncio

Eu tentando soltar meu braço, em vão

- Porque você não se acalma ?

- Porque você não me solta ? – rebati

Sasuke, mesmo não querendo soltou meu braço.

Virei e caminhei para o lado oposto de onde ele estava indo.

Ele segurou meu braço e me puxou.

- Viu o que acontece quando eu confio em você ?

Fiz uma cara feia, e continuei andando.

Andamos vários minutos em silêncio, que casa enorme era aquela !

Até que entre várias plantas, revelou-se uma paisagem.

Um pequeno lago, com várias flores de cerejeira em volta dele.

Era um dos lugares mais lindos que eu já tinha visto na minha vida !

Uma pequena cascata caia neste rio, fazendo um pequeno barulho, não mais que um susurro.

Era tão bom estar ali, eu me sentia mais tranqüila e aos poucos esqueci a presença do Sasuke, passei a admirar a paisagem.

Depois de algum tempo, nós dois passamos a conversar amigavelmente, já estávamos bem mais longe da festa e principalmente sozinhos.

Quando cansamos de caminhar nos sentamos perto do rio, e continuamos a conversar, isso me lembrou muito o dia na casa da Hinata. Sasuke quando ninguém estava por perto se tornava diferente, mais gentil e maduro. Isso me impressionava.

Eu me levantei, e fugi de Sasuke, mas não como da primeira vez que tentei, isso não passava de uma brincadeira.

Ele também se levantou e começou a correr atrás de mim.

Quando Sasuke me alcançou eu acabei caindo no chão com o puxão que ele me deu.

Ele também caiu, quando tropeçou em cima de mim, bem feito.

Nós paramos de rir, nossos olhares se encontraram.

Podia ver seus olhos negros me observando minuciosamente.

Um grande silêncio dominou nossa brincadeira, eu não conseguia falar nada.

Ele não parava de me olhar.

Nossos rostos nos aproximaram, Sasuke encostou seus lábios nos meus.

Fiquei em choque mas não pude deixar de retribuir o beijo dele.

Nossos lábios começaram a se unir de forma delicada e gentil, mas o beijo se tornou mais profundo assim que coloquei minhas mãos atrás do seu pescoço.

Eu passava as mãos nos seus cabelos, e os baguncei um pouco.

Nós dois paramos para tomar fôlego e o olhei com certo espanto :

- Desculpe eu.. – tentei correr por vergonha, escondia meu rosto com minhas mãos, procurava uma saída, queria voltar para a festa

- Espere Sakura ! – ele se levantou e foi na minha direção

Eu sabia que minhas bochechas automaticamente mais rosadas do que o normal, me acusavam.

- Você sabia que eu adoro o jeito que você fica envergonhada ? – ele disse, passando sua mão delicadamente pela minha bochecha, se já estava vermelha, fiquei mais vermelha ainda

- Sasuke, eu.. me desculpe – eu gaguejei tentando me justificar

- Sakura, não precisa se desculpar, eu que te beijei. – ele segurou meu queixo forçando-me a olhar nos seus olhos

- Eu preciso ir. Desculpe – livrei-me de suas mãos, e ele não tentou me segurar

* * *

**Bem, pessoinhas lindas. Acho que vocês repararam que esse cap tá um pouco maior ! Espero que vocês gostem etc**

**Eu e a YUMI estamos aumentando o tamanho dos capítulos para no final a fic não ficar com uns 30 caps ): **

**e aproveite esse capítulo Jennifer, você sempre diz que nós duas demoramos muito para postar u_u ta aí pra você .**

**Nós tentamos caprichar nesse daqui, e o próximo terá fortes emoções **

**Acreditem : foi bem difícil escolher as fantasias, principalmente a da Sakura.**

**Obrigada Ana-chan pela ajuda *-***


	16. Chapter 16

Ele só vinha caminhando atrás de mim, podia ouvir seus passos.

De repente, Sasuke me abraçou

- Sakura, você não sabe o quanto eu te amo.

Eu olhei nos seus olhos

- Vo-você, podia ter me tratado melhor desde o começo – eu estava me sentindo uma Hinata da vida, eu nunca ficava assim perto do Sasuke

- Me desculpe

- Eu realmente tenho que ir

Eu sai correndo, e tropecei

Acabei caindo no colo de Sasori um dos ruivos que Hidan tinha me apresentado,

- Ora ora, se não é a Sakura

- Oi de novo, Sasori

- Sumiu da festa – ele disse com um sorriso torto

- É.. eu estava procurando minha amiga

- No jardim ? – OPS !

- Arrã – tentei disfarçar e continuei andando

Imediatamente veio Sasuke atrás de mim, podia ouvir sua respiração ofegante.

Droga Sasuke ! Você poderia pelo menos disfarçar não é ?

Fui me metendo no meio da multidão, e graças a deus vi que muita gente abordava Sasuke pedidindo autógrafos e fotos. Ninguém percebia que ele só queria se livrar deles.

Achei Naruto e Hinata sentados juntos conversando e do outro lado Tenten, dançando.

UFA, Pelo menos eles não me deixaram para trás.

Subi uma das escadarias, mas desisti de sentar ali.

Tinha gente se pegando pra tudo quanto é lado !

E cadê o Kiba !? Eu preciso falar com ele, eu sumo do nada e deixo ele lá, coitado !

Achei Hidan ! ALELUIA !

- HIDAN HIDAN ! – acenei

- Sakura ! Onde você estava ?

- No jardim Hidan, me desculpe se te preocupei

- Foi o Kiba que ficou beem mais preocupado, mas eu também estava – ele sorriu – que bom que você está bem. Tem uns amigos do Sasuke que estão tentando forçar as meninas a ficar com eles, fiquei com medo de fazerem isso com você

- Obrigada, eu vi mas estou bem. Vou procurar Kiba

- OK, se não achar volta pra cá

Onde Kiba estava ? Não muito longe. Tomara que ele não tenha ido embora, ficaria com um peso na consciência.

Vi um menino de costas !

- KIBA KIBA ! É VOCÊ ?

- Não, mas posso ser – era um menino de cabelos castanhos mais escuros que os do Kiba. Com o rosto anguloso, bonito, mas aah por favor não tanto quanto o Kiba, muito menos quanto o Sasuke

- Ai meu deus, GOMEN ! – sai correndo

Acabei esbarrando em alguém.

- Sakura ! eu estava e procurando – a música estava muito alta, só pude ouvir uma voz rouca me chamar

- KIBA ? Aah é você – era Sasuke, virei imediatamente de lado e continuei a caçar Kiba

- Assim que você me trata ?

- Saasuke, eu preciso procurar o Kiba ! Culpa sua

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

Acabei não encontrando Kiba, mas não voltei para encontrar Hidan.

A mansão de Sasuke era enorme, era difícil achar alguém lá.

Sentei novamente no jardim.

- Você aqui ? – era Gaara, o ruivinho lindo

- Ah oi Gaara – eu sorri

- Tudo bem com você Sakura ?

- Tudo. Só que não achei meu amigo

- Hum, que pena. Pode ficar aqui se quiser, é o lugar menos barulhento

- É... eu não gosto muito de barulho

- Nem eu

Gaara era um menino lindo, parecia ser tímido e muito quieto. Mas era um fofo !

Ficamos conversando por um tempo, eu fui me levantar mas acabei tropeçando no limo que ficava na beira do laguinho.

Estava prestes a cair na água mas Gaara segurou meu braço.

- SAKURA ! Você esta bem ?

Eu só tinha ralado um pouco meu joelho mas estava bem.

- Estou, graças a você. Obrigada Gaara.

- SAKURA ! FINALMENTE TE ACHEI ! – Era a voz rouca, que eu conhecia bem. – O que você esta fazendo com ele ?

- Ele me ajudou

- Ela quase caiu no lago – Gaara completou

- Ah sim. Você está bem ?

- Estou – falei pela segunda vez

- Venha comigo Sakura – Sasuke falou

- Não.

- Vem logo

- Não.

- Você quer ser levada a força ?

- Ela disse que não quer ir.

- Gaara, por favor não se meta – Sasuke disse

- Deixa Gaara, eu vou. Gomen !

Sasuke me levou para dentro da sua mansão, eu não deixei de sentir um frio na barriga.

A decoração era moderna, e sofisticada. Os sofás de couro davam um ar luxuoso para uma das salas de Sasuke. Esta era gigantesca.

Eu estava meio em transe quando Sasuke chamou meu nome.

- Que foi ?

- Não é melhor você fazer um curativo nisso ?

- Sasuke, é só um arranhão ! Francamente ein

- Se acontece alguma coisa eu me sentirei culpado

- Não foi você que tropeçou, não se sinta

Ele resmungou alguma coisa.

- Olha Sasuke, se você quer me ajudar comece explicando o que foi aquilo no jardim, e na casa da Hinata.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio.

Eu acabei suspirando e me levantando

- Se você não tem mais nada a dizer eu vou.. – fui interrompida por ele ter se levantado rapidamente e ter me botado contra a parede

- SASUKE ! VOCÊ PERDEU A NOÇÃO DO PERIGO !

- Sakura, eu perdi a noção de tudo, depois de me apaixonar por você – ele disse sussurrando no meu ouvido

O olhei assustada.

- Sasuke, para ! Eu não gosto dessas brincadeiras. Se você continuar eu vou acabar levando a sério – virei meu rosto

Ele se aproximou mais, e encostou suas mãos no meu rosto erguendo meu queixo.

Suas mão frias e seus toques faziam com que minhas pernas começaram a tremer e eu perdi o equilíbrio.

Cai no chão

- ITAAAAAI ! – Meu machucado, agora sangrava e manchava um pouco do tapete branco da sala

- Viu Sakura eu disse pra você fazer um curativo nisso – Sasuke disse, me ajudando a levantar

- Gomen Sasuke

- Está tudo bem, mas me ouça vamos fazer um curativo nisso

- Ok

Sasuke cuidou do meu machucado, ele até quis chamar um médico mas isso realmente não seria necessário.

Que exagero.

Nós ficamos conversando, dessa vez sem aproximações forçadas.

Eu queria aproveitar um pouco mais da festa, então aproveitei que Sasuke estava distraído e escapei.

A festa ainda bombava, uau.

Um menino vestido de pirata passou rápido.

ERA KIBA !

- KIBA KIBA ! – gritei

- Sakura ! Onde você estava ?

- Longa história.

- Você machucou o joelho ? – ele olhava para o curativo

-Sim

- Você está bem mesmo ? Eu estava muito preocupado, você sumiu do nada

Kiba me abraçou, ele era quente eu me sentia bem ao seu lado.

- Estou, desculpa por te preocupar.

- Tudo bem – ele sorriu

Eu sorri também, era tão bom estar ao seu lado.  
Nós dois fomos dançar, e percebi que Sasuke também voltara para a festa.

Continuou sendo perseguido mas ficou do lado dos seus amigos, conversando.

Nem liguei para ser sincera, se ele era do tipo de garoto que após beijar e depois quase-beijar uma menina ficava assim, ele que se fod# (revoltei MWHAHAHA)

Kiba dançou umas 10 músicas comigo, era muito divertido dançar com ele.

O jeito alegre de Kiba era contagiante !

Até que Sasuke para "marcar seu território" veio falar com seus "amigos"

- Sakura.. Kiba – ele me cumprimentou e pronunciou o segundo nome com certo desgosto

- Sasuke – Kiba disse indiferente

- Dança comigo Sakura – Sasuke me chamou

- Não mesmo, eu já dancei. E não vê que agora eu estou com Kiba – sorri cinicamente

- Hmpf – Sasuke resmungou, e acabou sendo chamado pra dançar por uma das vadias da festa.

Se ele queria guerra era isso que ele teria, eu chamei Kiba para dançar (se você adivinhar porque ganha um biscoito –n), adivinhe por que.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos assim que me viu com Kiba, como resposta eu dei língua para provocá-lo.

Kiba dançava bem, mas eu não tinha olhos para ele.

Fiquei observando Sasuke o tempo todo, meu deus aquele homem não existe.

Com seus passos firmes enquanto dançava, ele tinha a menina a seu dispor, e o que eu não daria para estar no lugar dela.

A menina (muito baka) tentava seduzi-lo ao máximo. Ela devia estar feliz por seu A menina que estava dançando com Uchiha Sasuke hmpf

Então a música acabou e eu, já cansada, fui sentar, em um lugar para ficar mais sozinha me distanciei dos meus amigos um pouco.

Senti alguém aproximar-se de mim e tentar me beijar.

Me virei..

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Te beijando oras !

- Dá para você parar Sasuke ? Pode ficar junto da sua amiguinha

- Qual delas ? – ele disse com um sorriso torto

- Qualquer uma, afinal todas são do mesmo tipo, e este que você adora não é? Putas.

- Você nem imagina.

- Vai logo

- Ciúmes Sakura ?

- O Quê ? – me estressei mas não pude deixar de corar um pouco, eu não sabia se era realmente isso, mas acho que corei pela hipótese absurda – Você nunca me verá com ciúmes por você Uchiha

- Pensei que você tivesse ciúmes de mim com minhas outras fãs.

Eu não neguei aquilo, por mais que quisesse. Sempre fui muito possessiva em relação a ele.

- Antes de te conhecer

Sasuke virou um pouco seu rosto, eu tinha o magoado. Sempre dizendo que ele era grosso, pelo visto ele não gostava muito daquilo. Aliás ninguém gostaria..

- Mas e então Sakura, cadê o meu presente ? – ele disse querendo disfarçar que estava magoado

- Eu não me lembrei ! – tapei minha boca com minhas mãos

- COMO VOCÊ PODE SAKURA ? – Sua repentina irritação me assustou

- Eu estava brincando, acalme-se. u.ú

Retirei da minha bolsa uma pequena caixa, com embalagem prateada e entreguei á Sasuke.

- Faça bom proveito

Ele abriu a caixa com um sorriso, e me deu um beijo no rosto.

No primeiro momento ele não entendeu muito o que era aquilo.

- Foi um poema que eu escrevi para você, logo quando te conheci.

Sim, tinha sido aquele poema que eu fiz na aula de Produção Textual.

_" Dizem que o tempo cura tudo. Mas desde que me apaixonei por você, o tempo se congelou  
Não tem que me prometer a lua.... bastaria só sentar comigo um momento embaixo dela_

_Se tivesse um desejo, seria que sempre fosse o primeiro que vejo pela manhã ao acordar, e o último que vejo pela noite antes de dormir._

_É incrível como alguém pode romper seu coração, e no entanto segue amando-o com cada um dos pedaços._

_Sentar a seu lado sem fazer absolutamente nada é tudo para mim "_

**(N/A : Só para relembrar eu botei aqui)**

Ele pareceu demorar um pouco para entender, enquanto eu aguardava um pouco ansiosa pela sua reação

- Olhe, desculpe não tive uma idéia melhor. E acho que você pode comprar o que quiser então quis fazer algo diferente.

Ele sorriu, e me abraçou.

Apesar daquilo ter sido repentino eu acabei correspondendo ao seu abraço.

- Eu te amo – Sasuke disse, eu estremeci.

- Eu também – Acabei confessando, suspirei.

Então Sasuke me beijou delicadamente, segurando meu queixo.

Eu correspondi ao seu beijo, ele me envolveu com seus braços e eu segurei seu cabelo.

Como era bom sentir o gosto que seus lábios tinham ! Sasuke beijava como um profissional, deve ser pela sua experiência, pensei.

Nosso beijo acabou, cedo demais.

Ele me olhava como uma criança, inocentemente. Enquanto eu o olhava evitando perguntar 'você é louco ou o quê' não queria estragar nosso momento.

Ficamos lá, abraçados.

Até que ouvi a voz de Tenten gritando meu nome.

- Eu tenho que ir

Sasuke me beijou de novo, por uma última vez, e sorriu.

Fui correndo, Tenten diminuía a cada segundo o intervalo de cada vez que chamava meu nome, ela girtava que nem uma doida.

- Ô SAKURAAAAA ! PARE DE SE AGARRAR E VAMÔ EMBORA !- com certeza estava bêbada.

Cheguei lá botando minha mão sobre sua boca.

- Tenten ! Cala a boca !

- Até que enfim Sakura-chan ! – Naruto disse

- Gomen Naruto !

- Tudo bem, vamos. Hinata está nos esperando no carro.

Eu dormiria hoje na casa de Hinata, amanhã era domingo e ficaríamos conversando sobre a festa.

Chegando lá, eu despenquei na cama, mas antes de adormecer fiquei me lembrando das palavras de Sasuke.

**_" Eu te amo "_**

* * *

**Caprichamos nesse capítulo *-* emoções forteees :x**

**O próximo capítulo também promeete..**

**Beijos e espero que tenham gostado ^^ **

**OBS : NÓS ESTAMOS COMEÇANDO A ESCREVER NOSSA NOVA FIC, 'CAPITAN HARUNO SAKURA, SAVY ?', ESPERO QUE DEPOIS VCS LEIAM :D porque ela será postada quando acabarmos essa fic daqui (: assim vcs não ficam tão tristes UASHSAUHSA brincadeira. Mas a nova fic parece que vai ser boa pelas partes que já escrevemos**


	17. Chapter 17

De manhã Hinata contava animada que Naruto tinha a pedido em namoro.

- O amor é lindo, eu sabia que vocês dois ficariam juntos – Hinata corou

- E-Eu acho que vou aceitar

- Faça isso ! Naruto ficará tão feliz – eu disse sorrindo

- E você Sakura-chan ?

- O que ? – Eu corei um pouco

- Você sabe. Sasuke..

- Ah sim, vou bem, obrigada

- Conte tudo ! – Hinata disse rindo

Depois de contar tudo o que acontecera para Hinata com detalhes, ela disse que eu e Sasuke combinávamos etc.

Tive que ir para casa logo depois do almoço.

Minha mãe sairia com meu pai e eu teria de cuidar da minha irmã.

O meu domingo passou correndo, e quando eu vi já era segunda de manhã.

Cheguei na escola mais alegre do que o normal e Sasuke já se encontrava lá.

- Bom-dia ! – Eu disse sorrindo, ele não respondeu

Eu o olhei sem acreditar. Como assim ? Me amava, mas não queria que ninguém soubesse, era isso ?

- Eu falei com você – o olhei, emburrada

- Não acho que você mereça que eu lhe dirija a palavra, depois do que você fez – Ele disse, frio

Meu coração estava em pedaços, batendo acelerado.

Podia sentir as lágrimas começarem a se formar nos meus olhos.

- O QUE EU FIZ PARA VOCÊ ? VOCÊ DIZ QUE ME AMA, MAS ME IGNORA ! – Eu disse gritando

- Você finge que não sabe ? Sua atuação não me convence Haruno.

- O QUE EU FIZ ? – Repeti, mas aumentei o tom da minha voz

- NÃO SE FINJA DE DESENTENDIDA ! E PARE DE FAZER ESCÂNDALO ! VOCÊ QUE ME AMA E DEPOIS ME TROCA PELO KIBA ! – Falou elevando o tom de sua voz

- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE ? KIBA ? VOCÊ SABE QUE EU NÃO AMO NINGUÉM MAIS ALÉM DE VOCÊ ! – as lágrimas já caiam em quantidade abundante, molhando meus lábios

- Eu não quero mais nada com você.

Era o fim. Eu sai da sala chorando e esbarrei com Naruto no corredor que tentou falar comigo.

Meu primeiro romance e já acontece isso comigo, ai que ótimo como eu sou sortuda !

Além de burra, sofrendo por um menino que não me merece.

Voltei somente para fazer uma coisa na sala

- Escute aqui Uchiha – eu disse apontando para sua cara – Se você não confia em mim, azar o seu. Eu estou dizendo que não tenho nada com o Kiba. Você não me merece, e não merece o meu amor. Então que você vá se fuder está entendendo ? E nunca mais olhe na minha cara.

Sai pisando firme, ciente de as conseqüências pelo que eu falei viriam logo.

A primeira coisa foi passar na sala do pai de Hidan, que me prometera a resolução de qualquer problema.

Não era bem um problema escolar mas inventei a desculpa de que minhas notas estavam caindo porque eu não conseguia prestar atenção lá do final da fila, com muitas pessoas na minha frente.

Ele logo me botou em um lugar bem na frente, para minha surpresa do lado de Lee, um garoto super-afim de mim, mas que era um doce.

Não fiquei preocupada, afinal eu não tinha que dar satisfações a ninguém, ou melhor dizendo, a Sasuke.

Fingi estar passando mal e voltei para minha casa, abri a porta do meu quarto e desabei na minha cama. Como ele pôde ?

Meu travesseiro logo se encharcou com minhas lágrimas.

Lágrimas de dor, de um coração partido.

Dormi, e acordei com minha mãe ao meu lado.

Eu não sabia ao certo se estava preparada para contar para minha mãe.

Por isso acabei investindo na minha desculpa de estar passando mal.

Ela avisou que Naruto tinha me ligado.

Eu retornei a ligação :

_- Alô ?_

_- SAKURA-CHAN !_

_- Naruto – disse desanimada_

_- SAKURA SAKURA SAKURA-CHAN !_

_- Fale !_

_- Você não sabe o que aconteceu !_

_- Naruto, não sei por isso você me ligou certo ? E você parece uma menina falando assim_

_- Ai Sakura essa doeu._

_- Desculpe. Você já sabe o que aconteceu comigo ?_

_- Não, não mas me conte por favor, depois. Maaas tenho uma notícia_

_- ele fez uma pausa dramática – SASUKE E KIBA BRIGARAM NA ESCOLA !_

_- HAHAHAHAH – Na hora, eu fiquei em choque. Mas e daí eu não tinha mais nada com Uchiha mesmo_

_- Sakura-chan porque está rindo ?_

_- Nada Naruto – abafei uma risada _

_Contei a história para Naruto._

_- Poxa Sakura-cha. Acho que foi por isso que eles brigaram._

_- Bem feito_

_- Mas coitado do Kiba !_

_- É. Quero achar logo o engraçadinho que disse que eu beijei o Kiba._

_- Sakura se precisar de ajuda eu estarei aqui. _

_- Obrigada Naruto._

Nos despedimos e desligamos.

Por que diabos Sasuke tinha batido no Kiba ?

Tenho pena dele.

Sasuke deveria ter tomado uns tapas para aprender a ser esperto, idiota.

Na verdade, eu mesma queria dar esses tapas nele, ARGH !

Que raiva que eu tenho desse menino

Entrei no msn, e encontrei Hinata online. Eu não era muito de entrar no msn mas o tédio e a sede por informações transformam as pessoas.

_Hinata (: diz : _

_Sakura ?_

_- Haruno. Diz :_

_Oi Hinata ^^"_

_Hinata (: diz : _

_Como você ta amiga ?_

_- Haruno diz :_

_Melhor, eu acho_

_Hinata (: diz :_

_O que aconteceu ? _

**UFA ELA AINDA NÃO SABIA !** - pensei

_- Haruno diz : _

_Nada, amanhã eu te conto. Eu quero saber o que aconteceu !!_

_Hinata (: diz :_

_AAH ! VOCÊ PERDEU !_

_- Haruno diz :_

_Hinata que que é isso ! Comemorando brigas AUHUSHUSAHAUH OOOOO:_

_Hinata (: diz : _

_É que foi engraçado. Um pouco depois que eu soube que você tinha ido embora eu ouvi uma confusão lá na entrada. Era Sasuke e Kiba discutindo, eu ouvi seu nome._

_- Haruno diz :_

_hm_

_Hinata (: diz :_

_Espero que não tenha acontecido nada de muito ruim_

_- Haruno diz :_

_Tomara que tenha, Sasuke merece_

_Hinata (: diz : _

_O QUE : o.ô_

_- Haruno diz : _

_tô brincando hina-chan :~_

_Hinata (: diz :_

_Hum, tenho que ir Sakura, boa noite :* _

_- Haruno diz :_

_Te vejo amanhã _

_Hinata (: está offline_

Um pouco depois de Hinata sair, eu também desliguei meu computador.

Tinha que pensar um pouco sobre nossa conversa.

Sasuke e Kiba bringando, não acredito que perdi essa !

Queria ver Sasuke todo quebrado, é verdade. Mas e se o Kiba que saísse machucado ? Como eu reagiria ? Eu realmente não sei.

E porque o Sasuke brigou com Kiba ?

Eles nunca se deram bem, é verdade. Mas não precisam se matar por isso.

Fui dormir mas antes li um pouco, ainda querendo esquecer as palavras frias de Sasuke que ficaram gravadas na minha mente.

Eu acordei com um bom humor surpreendente, hoje eu teria que provar que estava bem sem o Sasuke.

Fiquei pensando, não era mesmo para dar certo. Nossos mundos eram completamente diferentes.

Tomei café, tomei um banho e corri para a escola. Hoje eu estava incrivelmente cheirosa (milagre).

Vi Kiba sentado em um canto com um olho roxo.

- Kiba ! – o chamei acenando ele sorriu

- Sakura

- O que aconteceu ?

- Prefiro não falar sobre isso

- Hum, ok ! Tenho que ir se não me atrasarei ! Tchau

Corri para a sala, na verdade eu estava bem adiantada. Mas não queria chegar lá depois de Sasuke.

Maaas, como o destino me ama o baka já estava lá, sentado, com as mãos cruzadas sobre a boca.

Ele pareceu nem ligar para a minha presença lá.

Sentei na primeira carteira, meu novo lugar. Isso parecia ter surpreendido Sasuke.

- Você não senta aqui ?

- E desde quando isso é da sua conta ? Nós não temos mais nada, como você mesmo disse.

Ele suspirou.

Eu abri minha bolsa e me deparei com minha agenda que tinha uma foto do Sasuke, como eu tinha me esquecido de tirar aquilo ?

Rasgei, picotei, e queria que aquilo fosse um boneco vudoo e que Sasuke sentisse tudo em dobro.

- SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN ! – Naruto entrou me abraçando e beijando minha testa – Você está bem ? O que aconteceu ?

- Nada Naruto

- Você viu Sakura-chaaaan ? O Uchiha brigou com o Kiba ?

- Tadinho do Kiba

- Defendendo seu namorado, não é Haruno ? – Ouvi a voz cortante de Sasuke, rouca, não mais que um suspiro.

Levantei meu dedo do meio e fiz um sinal para Sasuke, virei meu rosto para o lado, o encarando de costas, rindo.

Ele me olhou com nojo e eu retribui seu olhar.

- Sakura-chan por que esta sentando aí ?

- Parece que o diretor não quer que eu sente perto de marginais

Sasuke riu.

- Eu queria que você sentasse perto de mim – Naruto fez biquinho

- Desculpe Naruto – fiz uma cara de inocente e o abracei – Eu te amo – sorri

- Também Sakura-chan ! Quando estiver preparada para me contar o que aconteceu eu estarei aqui

- Eu vou te contar, em breve

Naruto foi colocar suas coisas em sua carteira e eu o acompanhei com os olhos.

Pude ver seu olhar frio para Sasuke, que retribuiu.

Nunca tinha visto Naruto assim, chegava a dar medo !

Eu acabei contando tudo para Naruto no recreio, e ele ficou indignado.

- Sempre soube que ele era um idiota

- Bem que você me falou Naruto – sorri sem empolgação

- Sakura ainda tem o Hidan

- Ta louco Naruto ? Ele é bem mais velho ! E eu não sinto nada por ele.

- E daí u_u

- Ainda não estou pronta para outra relação Naruto, apesar de eu não ter tido nada sério com Sasuke.

- Nem deu tempo

- É.

- Felizmente – Naruto deu um sorriso que conquistaria qualquer menina, como amiga ou como namorada. No meu caso, como irmã – Ele realmente não te merece

Eu sorri junto com ele e Naruto passou sua mão pelo meu pescoço, enquanto escorria uma lágrima de remorso dos meus olhos, que se acumulou nos meus lábios.

Jurei que esta seria a última lágrima que eu derramaria pelo Uchiha, não sei se conseguiria, mas pelo menos eu tentaria.

Naruto beijou minha testa como forma de consolo.

Quem passasse na nossa frente, pensaria que éramos namorados.

Mas nós dois sabíamos que era tanto amor que se formou um laço mais importante.

- Sakura, eu te amo. Minha irmãzinha

- Eu também Naruto-kun

Em casa eu jantei e fui dormir.

Parecia até um robô, e afirmaria com toda a certeza que meu coração tinha se transformado em uma pedra de gelo se não fosse pelo fato de neste ainda conter o amor que eu sinto pelos meus amigos.

Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Hidan, Kiba..

Os meus amigos são para sempre, e os meninos bem.. tanto faz, eu acabo me machucando com eles.

Pela manhã eu peguei meu casaco, hoje estava mais frio que o normal, e fui para a escola.

Reconheci uma pessoa com os cabelos loiros

- NARUTO ! – gritei

- Sakura-chan, tenho que te explicar uma coisa. Só sente e ouça. – ele puxou minha mão delicadamente – Então. Eu descobri o motivo do Sasuke ter sido um idiota.

- Ele é um idiota sem motivos Naruto

- Por favor Sakura. Ouça

- Pff

- OK. Olhe aquela menina loira, lembra dela certo ? Ino, acho que é esse o nome..

- A oxigenada ?

- Essa mesma. Bem, parece que ela foi na festa de Sasuke e viu vocês dois. Ela armou pra vocês e espalhou um boato que logo depois que você saiu da festa, você ficou com o Kiba.

Fiquei perplexa. Eu imaginei que aquelazinha não prestava

- Vagabunda.

- Sim, Sakura eu sei que é bem provável que você não perdoe o Sasuke mas eu o resto do pessoal vamos no final de semana para minha chácara nas montanhas. Eu quero que você vá.

Faça isso por mim ! – ele disse com os olhinhos brilhando

- Sasuke vai ?

- Sim

- De jeito nenhum que eu vou !

- SAKURA-CHAN !! NÃO FAÇA ISSO COMIGO – Naruto me abraçou quase me sufocando

- Baka ! Você vai me matar ! Vou ter que pensar muito no seu caso ok

- Já é um começo

Uma menina com os cabelos descoloridos passou por nós dois e me olhou com desdém.

Era a oxigenada.

- Naruto me segura se não vai rolar pancadaria – eu disse já quase partindo pra cima da tal de Ino

- Não faça uma coisa dessas !

Ela me olhou e saiu correndo, de medo.

Não, não foi de medo. Vi um menino encostado na parede longe de nós dois.

Maldito seja Sasuke Uchiha.

- Vamos Naruto

- Sakura-chan, esqueci de te falar o Sasuke quer falar com você hehhe

- Acho que o que ele tinha pra me falar ele já disse Naruto – o olhei com frieza

- Por favor Sakura, escute. Ele está arrependido

- Ta.

- BRIGADO SAKURA-CHAN ! – Naruto já ia me abraçar

- Não mesmo Naruto. Eu não quero ver o Sasuke nem pintado de ouro

- VOCÊ É MÁ SAKURA ! – Ele fez um bico

Subimos para ter nossas duas aulas.

Eu ouvia sussurros das pessoas na sala e principalmente no recreio.

Elas apontavam e falavam alguma coisa maldosa provavelmente.

Essa Ino me paga, tomara que da próxima vez que for pintar o cabelo morra asfixiada com a tinta.

Já tinham espalhado algum outro boato, devia ser sobre a Ino e o Sasuke, falando que eu tinha sido traída. Pff esse povo tem uma imaginação BEM fértil.

Quem foi vítima de fofocas sabe do que eu estou falando.

Também quer saber ? Tô bem nem ai mesmo.

Falem bem ou falem mal mas falem de mim, brincadeira rs eu pelo menos não gosto que fiquem fofocando sobre a minha pessoa, ainda mais sabendo que a farsante da oxigenada que inventou tudo.

As três aulas passaram devagar, parece que quando você está incomodado com alguma coisa as aulas ficam mais lerdas que o normal.

Logo que bateu o sinal da saída desci rápido evitando os olhares que me eram lançados e na maioria das vezes encarando as pessoas com uma cara bem feia.

Segui no caminho da minha casa mas fui interrompida por alguém que parecia me esperar no muro da escola.

- O que você quer ? – disse o mais indiferente possível

- Conversar

- Não tenho tempo pra isso Uchiha, sinto muito

- Sakura..

- É Haruno para você - ele parecia não gostar da idéia

- Me ouça por favor. Foi tudo um mal entendido !

- Qual das partes ? A de você me acusar sem saber minha versão da história ou a da sua fã loira oxigenada alienada ter inventado um boato falso ?

- Sakura por favor me escute..

- Ah esqueci. Tem também outra não é ? A sua falta de confiança em mim.  
- Eu acreditei estupidamente e peço seu perdão..

- Não tem perdão para o que você fez – o interrompi

Sasuke parecia triste, parecia estar sofrendo. Era o mínimo pelo que ele fez por mim. Eu sofri dias e queria vê-lo sofrer por mais que isso pudesse doer um pouco também.

- Sakura. Eu fui um completo idiota ! Mas eu já tinha ciúmes do Kiba e quando ouvi essa história fiquei com mais raiva dele ainda

- De uma pessoa que nunca fez nada pra você nem para mim ! A não ser me tratar bem e me trazer felicidade coisas que você jamais fez.

- Você foi feliz comigo

- Você não pode afirmar nada

- Eu te amo, e mesmo depois daquela história não deixei de te amar. Percebi que era impossível viver sem você, eu faria qualquer coisa para você me perdoar.

- Então me faça um favor e morra.

Ele pareceu chocado com o que eu disse, arregalou seus olhos e ficou um pouco mais pálido.

Nunca tinha visto Sasuke assim.

- Agora com licença que tenho quer ir para minha casa – nós já tínhamos andando bastante enquanto discutíamos.

- Por favor. Me dê outra chance, não vou te decepcionar

- As suas chances já acabaram Uchiha.

Nisso eu me virei mas ele me puxou e virou meu rosto para ele, segurando meu queixo com suas mãos que estavam frias, o medo da rejeição ? Talvez.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e previ o que ele faria (não precisa ser um gênio pra descobrir né ? DÃ)

Sasuke me beijou, mas parecia estar com saudade de meus lábios.

Ele tentava explorar minha boca, mas eu não deixei.

Óbvio. Me trata mal e depois que me beijar ?

Meti um soco na fuça do babaca, e pela sua cara de satisfação tinha machucado, e se ele pensava que depois disso eu ia perguntar 'bebê machuchou ?' ele estava redondamente enganado.

- Filho da puta. Enlouqueceu é ? – no lugar onde minha mão encostou já se formava um hematoma avermelhado, que provavelmente ficaria roxo de manhã.

- Tapa de amor não dói

- Então deixa eu te dar outro e depois você me conta

- Não sabia que você era tão forte assim – ele já tentava me agarrar de novo

- Você está com vontade de ficar com um olho roxo pra combinar com sua bochecha ? Porque.. sabe eu não me incomodaria de te ajudar se for esse o problema

- Sakura, você não era assim tão fria

- Pois é. A decepção muda as pessoas.

Sasuke parecia decepcionado de verdade. Mas eu não pretendia perdoá-lo, não agora.

- Adeus pra você. E nem pense em aparecer na minha casa, ouviu bem ?

- Eu não vou desistir de você

- Pois devia, eu já desisti de você faz tempo.

- Pensava que você não desistia tão fácil do seu ídolo

- Pensou errado, e EX-ídolo pra sua informação – fiz questão de dar uma entonação especial no

ex, Sasuke me olhou com repreensão.

- Cara feia pra mim é fome Uchiha

- Eu te amo

- Para com essa palhaçada

- É a mais pura verdade

- Cansei de ouvir você

Eu andei até a minha casa que agora não estava muito longe, e apertei o passo.

Só olhei para trás quando cheguei na porta, Sasuke retribuiu meu olhar e me mandou um tchauzinho eu simplismente fiz '_|_' e dei o melhor dos meus sorrisos

Ele suspirou  
Jantei, ajudei minha irmã com seu dever e fui direto pra cama.

Pensei em tudo que tinha falado para Sasuke, e não me arrependi de uma palavra que disse.

Ele me fez sofrer como ninguém tinha feito.

Ele me fez chorar tanto como eu nunca imaginaria que choraria por alguém.

Eu o amava, mas isso era guardado no meu coração e não tinha planos para ser revelado a ninguém.

O sofrimento e minhas magoas ficaram maiores que meu amor por Sasuke, e ele perceberia isso a cada tentativa (que falharia) em falar comigo.

Não era tarde, nove horas, eu sabia que Naruto ainda e estava acordado e liguei para ele

_- Alô Naruto_

_- SAKURA-CHAN – ele não sabia controlar seu tom de voz ao telefone_

_- Controle-se baka !_

_- Gomeeen !_

_- Ok, a proposta ainda está de pé ?_

_- Qual ? A da montanha ?_

_- Sim Naruto_

_- SAKURA VOCÊ VAI ? É TÃO BOM OUVIR ISSO_

_- okok obrigada por me chamar Naruto, e também obrigada por ser esse baka que sempre me anima_

_- Sem problemas Sakura. Ser baka é a minha especialidade_

_- Acho que não, pra mim é ser o meu melhor amigo_

_- Obrigado Sakura_

_- Tenho que ir dormir, obrigada também _

_- Tchauzinho te vejo amanhã, explicarei os detalhes_

Dormi pensando em uma vingança, ódio não era bom mas parecia um sentimento muito convidativo para mim.

Sasuke eu te odeio.

* * *

Oi pessoas ! :D esse capítulo vai ser beem importante pro resto da história eu acho hm e peço que vocês leiam o que eu vou escrever :

**O PRÓX CAP TERÁ ALGUMAS LETRAS DE MÚSICAS ! PEÇO QUE VOCÊS LEIAM, ESCOLHI MÚSICAS MUUUITO BOAS E QUE TEM TUDO A VER COM A FIC :)**

e a letra de uma das músicas que inspirou o nome da fic, espero que vocês não pulem a parte - eu costumo fazer isso em outras fics-

Bem, eu adoorei escrever esse cap de certa forma porque me senti vingada na briga dos nossos protagonistas, mas achei um pouco triste, a Sakura vai começar a ficar mais malvadinha HAHAHA imaginem, porque pra mim vai ser mt bom, prefiro ela forte

E nós já postamos nossa nova fic aqui no site, em clima de festa nós trazemos para vocês tcharaaam

AKATSUKI NA FESTA JUNINA !!! ÊÊÊ espero que gostem tbm e deixem uma reviewzinha lá, é one-shoot e praticamente um cap de love game (o tamanho)

Então, agradeço as reviews e continuem mandando

Beeeeijos :) postarei o próx cap em breve

ps : agradeçam a jennifer e amanda por me pressionarem por isso eu postei o cap 17 o mais cedo possível.. satisfeitas meninas ?


	18. Chapter 18

A semana passou mais rápido do que eu pensava.

Já era manhã de sexta-feira eu estava com minhas malas prontas.

Parecia que todos não tinham nada contra faltar aula na sexta-feira, eu achava um absurdo mas vale tudo para ver a cara de decepção do Sasuke.

Naruto dividiu em "grupos"

Kiba, Tenten e Hinata iriam depois das suas aulas junto com Hidan, Sasori e Gaara (que eram mais velhos). Hinata foi a única que não queria perder aula e por isso não viria conosco.

No Volvo de Naruto iríamos somente nós três.

Eu, Naruto e Sasuke.

Naruto passou primeiro na minha casa, eu fiz questão de me vestir bem, e na casa de Naruto faria frio como ele disse.

Eu peguei meu casaco branco que tinha um capuz feito com peles (artificial u_u sou contra esse negoço de usar pele dos bichinhos) e uma calça jeans escura, junto com uma bota meio de alpinista que vinha quase até meus joelhos.

Soltei meu cabelo e ouvi Naruto buzinar.

- Sakura-chan demorou

- Desculpa Naruto

Ele saltava do carro para colocar minha bagagem no porta-malas.

- Mulher sempre leva muita coisa pra viajar, não entendo

- Naruto não me enche – nós dois rimos

- Sakura senta lá atrás – Naruto se sentava no seu banco para dar a partida no carro

- HAHA engraçadinho

- Sério, não quero excluir ninguém

- Ta bom. Mas ignorarei qualquer pessoa que sente do meu lado entendeu ?

- YEEES ! – Naruto sorria radiante

- Ai só você mesmo

Seguimos em direção á casa de Sasuke que estava impecável como sempre.

Ele estava usando uma calça jeans um pouco mais escura que a minha, um casaco e uma blusa azul marinho.

Deu um leve sorriso quando viu que eu estava ali e eu só o encarei.

Continuei lendo meu livro quando ele entrou no carro, cumprimentou Naruto e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Sentou do meu lado, sim o plano de Naruto funcionou, para minha tristeza.

- Garoto quem te deu essa intimidade toda ? – eu disse fechando meu livro, Sasuke sorriu quase que inocentemente

Naruto riu alto, parecia querer me incomodar.

- E você senhor Naruto. Acertaremos as contas depois – abri meu livro novamente

- Mas Sakura-chan..

- Sem mas

- Gomen

Continuei a ler e percebi que Sasuke me olhava, isso me incomodava mais ainda

- Perdeu alguma coisa ?

Sasuke nada disse.

Olhei no meu relógio e já tinham passado quase meia hora de viagem, ainda teria que aturar mais uma hora e meia daquela chatice e do Sasuke me encarando.

- Que clima mais morto – Naruto disse

- Hmpf – resmunguei

- Você ta parecendo o Sasuke, Sakura-chan

- Não me xingue Naruto

- Vocês se merecem

- Dispenso

- Que sono – Sasuke interrompeu

- Você podia ter ficado em casa dormindo – eu falei

- Prefiro ficar perto de você, obrigado

Dizendo isso Sasuke se espreguiçou e apoiou sua cabeça no meu colo.

- VAZA SASUKE !

- Não, está confortável

- Eu disse pra você vazar ! Ou quer apanhar de novo ?

- Briga de amor – Naruto dizia

- Não enche Naruto

- Desculpe Sakura-chan

Eu já tinha ignorado o fato de Sasuke estar deitado no meu colo.

Só apoiei minhas mãos no seu peitoral e continuei lendo.

- Seu cabeção pesa

- Diz que você não esta gostando ? – ele disse sorrindo satisfatoriamente

- Nem um pouco

- Seei..

- Vocês dois tiraram o dia pra me encher ein ? Mereço.

- Huum..

Sasuke fechou os olhos e logo adormeceu.

- Ele dorme que nem uma criança. Só espero que não babe

- Hehe – Naruto riu

- Ria da desgraça dos outros mesmo Naruto

- E a propósito eu não babo – Sasuke falou sem abrir os olhos

- AAAAAA VOCÊ TÁ ACORDADO ? QUE SUSTO MENINO !

- Por que ? – Desta vez ele abriu seus olhos e me encarou

- Eu pensava que você estava dormindo !

Sasuke fechou os olhos de novo e dormiu novamente.

- Naruto

- Sim Sakura-chan ?

- Bota uma música

- Ok !

Começou a tocar 'love is in the air'

- NARUTO TIRA ESSA COISA AGORA !

- Desculpa não me contive

- Ai por favor, só não te bato porque o cabeçudo ta no meu colo

- Acorda ele, ou você não quer fazer isso ?

- Para de provocar Naruto.

Então ele trocou de música e botou 'I'm yours' eu nem me importei se teve algum duplo sentido porque eu amava aquela música. E comecei a cantar junto com Naruto baixinho.

_" Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you were so hot that i melted  
I fell right through the cracks and I'm trying to get  
back  
Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my  
bestest  
Nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait, i'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
I like peaceful melody  
Its your godforsaken right to be loved love loved love  
love_

Sasuke acordou com a música, e cantou o último trecho.

**( tradução )**

_Bem, você fez que fez comigo e você apostou que eu senti  
Eu tentei ser frio mas você é tão quente que eu derreti  
Eu caí por entre as fendas, agora estou tentando voltar  
Antes que o frio passe, eu estarei dando o meu melhor  
E nada me deterá a não ser intervenção divina  
Reconheço que é minha vez novamente de ganhar algo ou aprender algo_

_Mas eu não hesitarei mais, não mais  
Isso não pode esperar, eu sou seu  
Bem, abra sua mente e veja como eu  
Abra seus planos, e caramba, você é livre  
Olhe dentro do seu coração e você encontrará amor, amor, amor_

(N/A: se a letra estiver errada não me culpeeem D: eu peguei de um site de letras, e recomendo essa música é linda h_h)

Enquanto a música cantava eu acompanhava cantando, eu e Naruto cantávamos a maioria e Sasuke só de vez em quando.

Até que chegou uma parte da música que eu fiz silêncio e Naruto pareceu me acompanhar e ficou Sasuke sozinho cantando.

_" So i won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait i'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, i'm yours "_

**(tradução)**

_Então eu não hesitarei mais, não mais  
Isso não pode esperar, tenho certeza  
Que não há necessidade de complicar, nosso tempo é curto  
Este é nosso destino, eu sou seu_

Sasuke me olhava enquanto cantava, aquilo tinha um duplo sentido tremendo pra mim.

Naruto burro nem deve ter reparado o clima que surgiu mas eu logo me levantei fazendo Sasuke bater a cabeça

- Naruto me empresta seus cds

- Ok. Essas são as músicas que eu baixei e passei pro CD tá ?

- Tá bom tá bom.

Me sentei de novo e Sasuke voltou a apoiar sua cabeça no meu colo

- Nem um pouco abusado você

Ele riu

Passava os cds e vi um que Naruto (com seu lindo garrancho) tinha escrito 'músicas da lady gaga' e fez uma pequena lista com as músicas.

- Bota esse – entreguei o CD para Naruto

Começou a batida da música que eu bem conhecia.

Love game, de todas essa era a minha música preferida.

Eu comecei a dançar fazendo Sasuke balançar junto.

- Sakura você esta bem ?

Nem respondi a pergunta dele eu continuei a cantar, aquela música era contagiante.

Prestei atenção na parte que vinha antes do refrão, uma das minhas preferidas.

_" I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it "_

(**N/A:** GENTE VOU BOTAR A TRADUÇÃO KKK MAS PODE SER UM POUCO PESADA EU ACHO OK e eu vou fazer um comentário ali só pra não botar esse negoço de N/A de novo ta to com preguiça yeees ! foi essa música que deu o nome pra fic se vcs repararem eu e yumi estávamos sem idéias)

_" Eu quero te beijar  
Mas se eu fizer ficarei com saudades, querido  
É complicado e estúpido  
Um cupido sexy beliscou minha bunda (WTF NÃO ME PERGUNTE, mas essa música é boa ta kkk escutem)  
Acho que ele quer jogar, ele quer jogar  
Um jogo de amor, um jogo de amor_

_Me abrace e me ame  
Só quero te tocar por um minuto  
Três segundos já bastam  
pro meu coração se saciar "_

Cantei com a maior empolgação, se Sasuke entedia inglês bem ele repararia que essa também foi uma indireta para ele.

Depois de ouvirmos muitas músicas e enrolação finalmente chegamos na casa de Naruto.

Tudo muito bom etc a casa era linda

- CAVALOS ! CAVALOS CAVALOS !

- Sakura-chan eu te ensino a andar

- Eu já sei andar Naruto – dei a língua para ele

Os cavalos da chacará de Naruto eram lindos, aqueles cavalos com patas grandes pareciam pôneis maiores.

- Eu vou querer andar Naruto !

- OK Sakura, você pode

- Valeeeu – eu já saltava do carro

- Bem, vamos ficar aqui por enquanto e quando o resto do pessoal chegar nós decidimos quem fica com qual quarto

- Tá Naruto

Eu dei uma caminhada enquanto o resto das pessoas não chegavam, o bosque em volta da casa era lindo. Dava arrepios sim, parecia um filme de terror pra ser sincera, mas eu adorava aquilo.

Natureza ok

Finalmente todos chegaram, Hidan Sasori e Gaara me cumpimentaram mas se desculparam pois ficariam na casa de campo de Hidan alguns km dali.

- SAKURA ! – Kiba veio me abraçar e beijou meu rosto

- Oi kiba-kun

- Desde quando você o chama de '-kun' ? – Sasuke perguntou

- Isso é da sua conta Sasuke ?

- Hmpf

- Sakura finalmente você acordou – Kiba pegou minhas mãos e as arrastou no seu rosto, aquilo era no mínimo estranho

- Hehehee – puxei minhas mãos mas Kiba continuou sorrindo

Cumprimentei Hinata e Tenten e fomos decidir sobre nossos quartos.

- Bem, vamos ver. Eu fico no quarto com Kiba.

- Mais do que justo – disse Kiba

- E Hinata com Tenten – Naruto disse

- OK – as duas falaram

- Mas.. e eu ? – ao perceber o plano de Naruto me virei para o lado e vi que Sasuke também me encarava – AAAAAAAAAAA NÃO ! DE JEITO NENHUM !

- SAKURA-CHAAAAN !

- É TUDO PLANO SEU NARUTO !

- Plano ? – Kiba perguntou

- Kiba depois eu e explico. Sakura-chan desculpe mas vocês sobraram

- Não não e não

- Sakura eu não vou te atacar de noite ok ?

- Você já faz isso de dia idiota – olhei para Sasuke com um cara de reprovação mas ele sorriu – Argh !

- Vocês não precisam dormir na mesma cama – Naruto disse querendo me tranquilizar

- O QUEEE ? MESMA CAMA ?

- Aaaaah Naruto estragou com a minha diversão

- BAKA ! CALA A BOCA !

- Ok ok se acalme

Fomos em direção ao quarto.  
Abri a porta e me deparei com um cômodo extremamente luxuoso.

Quando olhei para a cama meu sorriso desapareceu.

- UMA CAMA !!!!! COMO ASSIM ? NAAAAAAAAAAAAARUTO !!  
Fui até o quarto de Naruto e ele me explicou que o quarto do final do corredor, que era o meu, era o único que tinha uma cama de casal.

- Desculpe Sakura-chan hehe

- Baka, você fez de propósito

- Não fiz nãaao, gomeeen

- Tá bom Naruto leva logo esse colchão

Já íamos caminhando até o quarto, abri a porta e vejo Sasuke deitado preguiçosamente na cama.

- Vaza cachorro

- Sakura você não é minha dona ok ?

- Não é por falta de sua insistência né ? Mas você vai dormir no chão, por bem ou por mal

Sasuke se levantou e pegou seu colchão, eu sorria satisfeita.

- Boa noite Naruto !

- Boa noite pra vocês. E gomen de novo

- Tá tudo bem

Depois de tomar banho e colocar meu pijama eu fui dormir.

- Boa noite Sakura.

- O mesmo pra você Sasuke Uchiha

- Ora ora um avanço

- Heheheh

Dormimos.

Acordei cedo demais e vi que Sasuke também já tinha acordado, ele estava com um livro e o chamei para tomar café-da-manhã.

- Lembrei que o Naruto disse que os empregados só chegariam mais tarde

- Hum – Sasuke disse – Quer tentar fazer alguma coisa ?

- Pode ser

Fomos para a cozinha e Sasuke disse que ele mesmo cozinhava.

- Err Sakura

Eu me virei e vi que Sasuke acabara de queimar sua terceira panqueca

- Precisa de ajuda aí ?

- Acho que sim.

- Acha ?

Fui ao encontro de Sasuke e tomei a frigideira de suas mãos.

- Senta logo

Sasuke sentou e me esperou, eu levei metade do tempo que ele tinha levado.

- Estão ótimas – ele sorriu

- Obrigada

Depois do café-da-manhã nós ficamos esperando os outros acordarem.

Combinamos que calvagaríamos hoje, mas como eu estava com pressa fui logo escolher um cavalo junto de Sasuke.

Nós iríamos na frente e eles iriam depois e ai dele se tentasse alguma coisa.

Logo que montei no cavalo fiz este trotar e fui correndo disparado, Sasuke ficou para trás como era de se esperar, quando eu calvalgava ninguém conseguia me acompanhar.

Mas logo vi que ele estava ao meu lado. E ficamos nessa 'brincadeira' para vr quem era o mais rápido.

Cansei e fui para o outro lado, ele tentou me seguir mas eu pedi para que ele não fizesse isso.

Então fiquei só marchando com o cavalo sem nada mais para fazer, escutei os gritos de Hinata, Kiba e Tenten.

Eles deviam estar montando seus cavalos agora.

O céu escureceu e parecia que choveria.

Logo ouvi o barulho de um trovão e meu cavalo se assustou.

- Calma cavalinho !

Mas o cavalo acabou me jogando no chão e eu torci meu tornozelo

- AAAAAAAA PERFEITO ERA TUDO O QUE EU PRECISAVA

Meu tornozelo latejava de dor, eu não conseguia me mover então fui para debaixo de uma árvore.

- SOCORRO ! ALGUÉM ?

Os raios continuavam e meu medo era que com a tempestade uma árvore fosse derrubada e acabasse me atingindo.

Ouvi os passos de alguém se aproximando.

- Por favor não me machuque

- Que milagre você falar por favor comigo

- Kiba ?

- Não – a pessoa riu

- Sasuke – falei já concluindo

- Sim, vamos. – ele se sentou ao meu lado – você está bem ?

- Acho que sim

- Eu disse para eu ir junto com você

- Desculpe

- Tá tudo bem Sakura

- Obrigada

- Venha. Parece que você torceu seu tornozelo. Está doendo muito ?

- Sim. Mas é suportável.

- Eu vou ter que te carregar

- Tudo bem

Sasuke me segurou pela cintura e me carregou atéseu cavalo.

- Acho que ele aguenta nós dois

Subiu no cavalo e me colocou abraçada nele, na sua frente.

Aquela sensação era estranha, tanto tempo que eu não tinha contato com o Sasuke e agora eu estava montada no mesmo cavalo que ele hum

Chegando na entrada da chacará todos nos esperavam

- SAKURA-CHAN VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM ?

- SAKURA SAKURA ? – Kiba chamava meu nome

- Você se machuchou ? – Hinata perguntaba

- Espero que nada de ruim tenha acontecido – Tenten falou

- Eu estou bem, só machuquei meu tornozelo

- Na verdade ela torceu – Sasuke corrigiu

- Ainda bem que temos um médico aqui – Naruto disse

Depois de eu conversar com o médico ele disse que minha queda do cavalo poderia ter sido fatal se eu tivesse acidentalmente sido esmagada.

Mas estava tudo bem e eu só deveria ficar em repouso.

Jantei e voltei para o quarto com a ajuda de Naruto.

- Não quer que eu fique aqui ?

- Não, obrigada

- Tem certeza ?

- hum pode ficar se quiser

- Amanhã nós iremos numa pizzaria

- Ok !

- Quer ir também ?

- Claro, só não tente nenhum planinho

- Não prometo nada. Mas agora eu quero descansar

- Boa-noite Sakura-chan, melhoras

- Boa-Noite Naruto, obrigada

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e saiu mas logo entrou Sasuke que parecia um pouco preocupado também. Ele sentou na cama para conversar comigo.

- Estou me sentindo em um hospital

- Não diga isso Sakura. Só estamos ocupadas

- Obrigada Sasuke

- Por o que ?

- Não é óbvio ? Por ter me salvado

- Ah isso. Sem problemas

- Desculpe, eu tenho sido realmente grossa com você

- Eu mereço

- De certa forma sim

- É. Será que eu tenho chances de algum dia você me perdoar ?

- Algum dia, talvez.

- Hum, espero que sim Porque eu te amo

- Lá vem essa história de novo

- Não gosto de esconder a verdade de você

- Tanto faz.. Boa-noite

- Boa-Noite Sakura

* * *

Então, esse capítulo foi bem musica, e foi postado mais cedo graças a insistência da amanda. (:

Obrigada pelas reviews e peço que continuem mandando h_h e desculpa larissa (que me deu a idéia da briga ter sido inventada pelo kiba, mas eu mudei pra ino)

estou agradecendo aqui pela sua idéia UASHUSHUHUASH

bezos


	19. Chapter 19

Acordei um pouco mais tarde do que a última vez, vesti uma calça de moletom e uma blusa, botei uma meia e fui ver quem já tinha acordado.

Além do Sasuke somente Kiba.

Hoje, os empregados do Naruto já estavam lá e eu não teria que fazer panquecas.

Naruto e Hinata acordaram bem mais tarde, e Tenten foi a última a acordar.

Comi e fui andar pelos arredores da chacará.

Sasuke também acabou, com pressa, e me seguiu.

- O que você quer ?

- Garantir que você não vai acabar se machucando

- Eu estou bem. E não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim

- Ontem você precisou.

- Argh Sasuke – bufei – Isso foi ontem !

- Sakura..

- Que foi ?

- Por favor

- Tá só não me encha

Sasuke sorriu e foi junto comigo.

Depois de voltarmos as meninas já tinham descido.

Comemos e eu fui tomar banho.

Mais tarde, nos arrumamos para irmos á pizzaria.

Eu me vesti com uma blusa da pólo vermelha, e uma blusa de manga longa por baixo, com uma calça jeans e um tênis.

Quando desci nenhuma das meninas tinha se arrumado ainda.

Só estavam lá, sentados, Sasuke, Naruto e Kiba.

Tenho que dizer que só reparei no Sasuke que usava uma blusa de manga longa branca de gola alta, um casaco da Ralph Lauren preto, uma calça jeans escura e um nike shox. Sua calça era baixa o bastante para que eu visse sua cueca da Calvin Klein (sim, eu olhei u_u)

Passaram-se alguns minutos as meninas desceram, usavam casacos de cores claras, sobre-tudos jeans, e ambas usavam calças de moletom de cores fortes.

- Huum, nós temos que nos dividir, porque no meu carro só cabem 4 pessoas – Naruto começou – Então vou eu, Tenten, Hinata e..

- Sasuke no seu carro. Eu vou com Kiba

Kiba pareceu gostar da idéia, ao contrário de Sasuke.

- Mas Sakura.

- Vamos logo se não nos atrasaremos

- Ok..

Eles seguiram para o Volvo, Sasuke virou e me olhou antes de ir.

Então Kiba me chamou abrindo a porta do carro para que eu entrasse.

- Não tive a oportunidade de dizer, você está linda Sakura

- Obrigada Kiba. – nós dois sorrimos

- Então.. vamos indo

- Ah sim, vamos

Entramos no carro de Kiba, uma BMW vermelha.

- Carro bonito

- Valeu – Kiba parecia radiante, nem ligou muito para o elogio mas acho que ele estava mais preocupado em me ter ao seu lado durante o caminho até o restaurate.

Sentamos e conversamos, a cada minuto Kiba sorria ou me olhava de modo diferente, fiquei um pouco desconfortável com aquilo mas logo chegamos.

Sasuke estava com uma cara de poucos amigos, enquanto Tenten sentava do lado de Hinata e Naruto que conversavam empolgados.

- Chegamos – Kiba anunciou

- Ah oi – Naruto falou e Hinata acenou para que nos sentassemos

O banco que estava vazio era o de Sasuke, eu me sentaria ao seu lado e Kiba também, já sabia que isso não iria ser bom.

- Vamos sentar aqui Sakura

- Pff – Sasuke resmungou

- Ok Kiba

Me sentei do lado de Sasuke e ele me olhou quase implorando para que eu falasse para Kiba sentar em outro lugar

- Senta aqui Kiba – apontei para o lugar ao meu lado e só faltou Sasuke me matar

- Então o que vão pedir ?

O garçom entregou um para o casal Hinata e Naruto, um para eu e Kiba (devia pensar que estavamos juntos, Sasuke detestou isso), e dois cardápios separados para Sasuke e Tenten.

- Hum eu vou querer uma pizza marguerita por favor

- Posso dividir uma com você Sakura ? – Kiba perguntou sorrindo

- Claro – respondi

- Então peça uma gigante para nós três – um "intruso" falou

Kiba olhou para Sasuke e este não pareceu nem um pouco afetado.

- Nós vamos pedir uma grande de 4 queijos. – Hinata disse

- E eu quero uma pequena de calabresa – Tenten falou

Conversamos enquanto as pizzas não chegavam, Kiba sempre encarando Sasuke, e Sasuke retribuindo o olhar frio.

Depois de comermos, eu ia em direção ao carro de Kiba.

- Sakura – Sasuke puxou meu braço – Peguei a chave do carro, vamos.

- Mas eu iria com o Kiba !

- Vem logo Sakura.

- Estou com frio

- Tome – Sasuke tirou seu casaco e botou em mim

- Obrigada

Entramos no carro, Sasuke dirigia rápido, Kiba se preocupava mais com a segurança.

Eu estava cansada e queria dormir.

- Sasuke..

- Sim ?

- Estou com sono.

- Deite no meu colo.

- O QUE ? NEM PENSAR !

- Vai logo Sakura, eu deitei no seu e não fiz nada. Pode deixar.

- Estou confiando em você.

- Ok

Deitei no seu colo, e acabei adormecendo.

Abri meus olhos quando ouvi a porta do carro sendo aberta, e Sasuke tentava me puxar para fora sem me carregar. Fingi que ainda não tinha acordado.

- Não adianta fingir Sakura

- Hã ?

- Você é ótima – ele ria – e pesada

- HA-HA engraçado. Tudo que uma menina queria ouvir 'você está pesada' – falei, imitando seu tom de voz na última parte.

- Era brincadeira..

- Eu sei

A essa hora ele já me carregava para dentro da casa.

Quando chegamos no quarto ele me tacou na cama e disse

- Vá se trocar Sakura, daqui a pouco você acaba dormindo com essa roupa.

- Preguiçaa..

- Vai logo

Fui no banheiro, escovei meus dentes e botei meu pijama.

Sasuke entrou depois e se trocou também.

Fomos dormir mais tarde.

Acordei porque sentia algo quente no meu rosto, abri meus olhos e percebi que era a mão de Sasuke tocando levemente minha bochecha.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO !!??

Sasuke estava tão assustado quanto eu.

Eu o pegara desprevinido.

- Sakura.. eu.. haaam.. desculpe

- Ahaaam ! Como eu confiei em você Uchiha ?! Trapaceiro !

- Não, não era isso. Você estava dormindo há muito tempo, pensava que tinha algo errado.

- Que desculpa mais esfarrapada !

- Desculpe.. estou realmente arrependido.

- Finja que fale a verdade que eu finjo que acredito.

Nós dois estavamos muito próximos, quando eu reparei isso logo fiz questão de me afastar mais, nos aproximamos acidentalmente enquanto discutíamos.

- Só não faça isso de novo. – suspirei

Na manhã nós voltaríamos para Konoha, segunda-feira não tinha aula, ainda bem. Se não perderíamos um dia de colégio só para voltar da viagem.

Voltei no mesmo carro de Sasuke e Naruto, do modo que eu tinha ido.

Todos estavam muito cansados e eu acabei dormindo na volta.

Sasuke se sentou do lado de Naruto, para não me 'atrapalhar'.

Deixamos Sasuke primeiro, eu já tinha acordado nessa hora.

Nos despedimos sem muito contato. Fomos para a minha casa depois, eu continuava exausta mesmo tendo dormido no carro.

Fui me deitar logo depois de chegar, amanhã seria um longo dia.

Amanheceu e eu estava um pouco feliz por hoje ser terça e não segunda, corri para a escola, não estava atrasada mas gostava de chegar mais cedo como de costume.

Quando cheguei lá me deparo com um cartaz rosa cheio de enfeites e pupurina.

" Baile de Gala dos dias dos Namorados"

Ai meu deeeeus ! Ricos adoram dar festas sem necessidade.

Me deu uma vontade tremenda de tirar aquilo dali, mas me contive.

Corri e acabei batendo no peito de alguém, masculino provavelmente pois quando abri meus olhos notei os seus músculos definidos.

- AI DESCULPE ! DESCULPE ! EU SOU UMA DESASTRADA !

O menino passou as suas mãos em volta das minhas costas e me envolveu em um abraço.

- QUE QUE É ISSO EIN ? – olhei para a cara dele – Só podia ser você

- Oi Sakura – Sasuke sorriu – Já viu o cartaz sobre o baile ?

- Impossível não ver.

- Então..

- Sim ? – ele já tinha me livrado do seu abraço, que era na verdade caloroso, se ele não tivesse parado não sei se eu conseguiria. Nessas horas parecia que o sentimento por Sasuke novamente despertava, superando minha decepção e medo. E fazendo com que eu perdesse a razão.

- Você quer ir comigo ?

- Eu já esperava por essa pergunta. – ele parecia ter esperanças – Olha Sasuke, eu sinto muito.. mas não consegui esquecer o que você fez.

- Por favor Sakura, se você quiser que eu ajoelhe eu faço isso. Mas pelo menos pense.

Meu subconsciente entrou em ação e acabou aceitando

- OK, pensarei a respeito, mas eu aviso que não prometo nada.

- Obrigado Sakura ! – Sasuke sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha

- Idiota, quem te deu essa liberdade toda ?

Ele deu o melhor de seus sorrisos tortos e me acompanhou até a sala de aula.

Kakashi logo que chegou na sala, disse que essa semana seria usada para preparativos da festa. Ah por favor, já não tiveram feriados suficientes ? Eu sei, é difícil uma adolescente falar isso, mas eu quero ter aula !

- O diretor vai dar um recado para vocês. – Claro, ele não iria na sala, este recado seria transmitido pelas caixas de som de cada sala.

- Bom-dia alunos ! Cada professor em sua sala deve ter avisado que essa semana acontecerá o baile anual do dia dos namorados – ouvi gritinhos de comemoração, Kakashi pediu silêncio – Pois bem, passaremos os convites em cada sala, especificando a roupa que deve ser usada por cada aluno. Respeitem as normas e divirtam-se ! – a fala do diretor foi acompanhada por muitos 'vivas' e a transmissão parou.

- Hinata

- SAKURA ! – ela me abraçou

- Sim, eu mesma. Eu preciso te contar uma coisa – ela gesticulou para que eu continuasse – Sasuke me chamou para ir ao baile com ele.

- Isto ótimo Sakura. Mas só aceite se você realmente quiser isso.

- O que você acha ? Quero saber sua opinião.

- Acho que ele está realmente arrependido.

- Hum.

- Pense direito Sakura.

- Ok, obrigada Hinata

- De nada

- Você vai com Naruto ?

- Sim – ela sorriu empolgada

Perderíamos aulas da semana toda, fazendo cartazes e enfeites.

Os representantes das turmas seriam responsáveis pelas reuniões, mas o diretor organizaria o salão etc.

Passei pelos corredores e vi várias meninas fazendo folhetos com leras caprichadas, sorrisos para todos os lados, todos muito felizes. Menos eu.

Bufei, e continuei andando. Avistei um moreno perseguido por várias garotas, provavelmente querendo que ele fosse com elas ao baile.

Sasuke sorriu quando virou para trás e me encontrou encarando-o.

- Pensou a respeito ?

- Sim, mas não o bastante.

- Ainda não é o suficiente ?

- Não.

- Então eu vou esperar o quanto for preciso.

- Você parece bem impaciente.

Ele se virou e continuou andando, mas acenou para que eu fosse junto com ele.

Neguei com a cabeça e voltei para a sala de aula que se encontrava vazia.

Na semana do baile estaríamos "muito ocupados".

Os milionários de Konoha ficam muito empolgados com isso.

Eu pesava na proposta de Sasuke, e no que eu usaria caso aceitasse.

Logo bateu o sinal da saída e eu não havia feito nada na minha terça-feira toda, imagine. A semana inteira vai ser assim !

Voltei para casa pretendendo fazer algo mais produtivo no dia seguinte, quem sabe ler um mangá ou uma revista durante a aula.

Ou até mesmo tentar ajudar, apesar de eu ser uma desastrada.

Dormi e na manhã seguinte cheguei atrasada para a escola, quando entrei na minha sala todos discutiam. Kakashi (que ficou como responsável pela nossa turma no baile) parecia querer se esconder, com medo do que os alunos fariam.

- FOI CULPA DA KARIN PROFESSOR ! - gritavam

- NÃO FOI NADA – Aquela tal da Karin. Outra que tinha uma quedinha (correção : mega-queda) pelo Sasuke. Uma menina riquinha, filhinha do papai que teve tudo desde cedo. Tingia seus cabelos de vermelho porque dizia que em uma entrevista Sasuke havia falado que adorava a cor, ele negava e me dizia que preferia meu cabelo, eu pouco me importava.

- OLHE O QUE VOCÊ FEZ ! – Temari, a loira que comigo era muito simpática, mas metade da sala tinha medo dela, consideravam-na assustadora.

- EU NÃO FIZ NAADA ! SASUKE-KUN ME PROTEJA ! – Karin ameaçava chorar e tentava abraçar Sasuke, este desviou e a menina foi de cara no chão. Ele me olhou como se pedisse para ajuda-lo eu ri da situação.

- Ai ai Sasukinho !

- Não me chame assim Karin.

- Calma pessoal ! – Kakashi pedia silêncio

- Então, o que aconteceu ? – perguntei para Naruto

- Karin "acidentalmente" – ele disse fazendo com dois dedos de cada uma das mãos um 'entre aspas' – manchou o cartaz que fizemos. Demorou a tarde toda.

- Hum, podemos pensar em alguma coisa.

- Sim, mas eles estão ocupados demais com essa discussão.

- É.

Acabou que eu e Naruto conseguimos fazer a sala se calar e arrumamos um jeito de acertar tudo. Fizemos mais três cartazes, do dobro do tamanho dos outros.

Notei que Sasuke olhava para mim a cada minuto como se esperasse uma resposta.

Kakashi agradeceu á mim e Naruto por ajudá-lo.

Hoje eu realmente tinha feito algo mais útil e quando vi já era quinta-feira quase de tarde, acabei me envolvendo com a organização da festa.

O professor anunciou que sexta-feira não teria aula, a escola estaria se preparando para o baile. Ricos preguiçosos.

Ao fim da aula Sasuke veio falar comigo.

- Desculpe Sakura, não agüento mais – ele bagunçou os cabelos

- Ta. Eu pensei muito á seu respeito e vou aceitar. Agradeça a Naruto e Hinata, e se você fizer alguma gracinha nunca mais olho na sua cara.

Ele me abraçou e me rodou.

- Você não sabe como eu estou feliz. Não vou te decepcionar.

- Acho bom.

- Deixe seu celular ligado Sábado, vou te esperar na frente da escola ás oito.

- Ok ok

Usaria o dia de amanhã para escolher meu vestido, penteado e meus sapatos.

Fui no shopping e encontrei um vestido lindo, mas caro.

Um dos mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto, até o provei e coube perfeitamente no meu corpo ( N:A/ quem quiser ver mais ou menos nossa inpiração seria o terceiro vestido : htt p://plast /2008/10/pa risfws s2009b almain )

Tinha uma 'segunda blusa' prateada, que não chegava a tampa-lo mas dava um toque especial.

Acabei comprando este mesmo, gastei todas minhas economias (por estudar como bolsista mensalmente minha mãe me dava algo como uma parcela que ela não estava pagando na escola). Comprei uma sandália prata de salto e quando voltei para casa já estava tarde.

Separei a maquiagem e o que eu precisaria para amanhã e fui dormir. Estava exausta, tinha passado o dia inteiro procurando uma roupa, havia dado no mínimo cinco voltas no shopping todo.


End file.
